House of Cards
by loverly19
Summary: Princess Elizabeth Tudor. Born 1492. Died 1495. But what if she had survived the disease that took her life? What role would the young sister of Henry VIII have played?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: What if Elizabeth Tudor had survived past the age of three? According to history, the second daughter and fourth child of Henry VII and his wife, Elizabeth of York, died at the age of three of atrophy. She had been betrothed to Francis, the future King of France. If she had survived, what role would she have played in the time of Henry VIII's reign? Since history and real events tend to be blurred on the show, I will be writing in the order of the episodes on the show.

On the show, Henry inherited the throne at 18, which is close to history. However, he seems to only be about 25 when the show starts while Katherine is made to be about 10 years older at 35 instead of how she was really only 6 years older. In order to not be confused, Elizabeth will be 24, while I am making Henry 25. The first chapter will take place during the start of the second episode when Henry and his entourage go to the summit to sign the peace treaty between France and England.

Please feel free to correct me at any point in the story, in which case I will go back and try to fix my mistakes. Also, a picture of what I imagine Elizabeth to resemble is posted in my profile.

* * *

_Val d'Or_

_English Occupied France_

Elizabeth Tudor never fussed over anything that was presented to her. She never rose her voice to anyone and was understood to be the meek sibling out of the children of the late King Henry VII and his wife, Queen Elizabeth of York. Margaret, her older sister, had inherited the fiery temper of a Tudor along with her brother, while Elizabeth was quiet and tried not to draw too much attention to herself, much like her mother and namesake; but this was different. An hour after her arrival in France, with Margaret and the rest of the litter of women of the court, the youngest Tudor was expected to attend the promise of marriage between her niece, Mary, and the son of King Francis of France; a man she had once been betrothed to at birth. However, Elizabeth had almost died at the age of three and the marriage was broken. Less then a year later, four year old Elizabeth was healthy but no longer promised in marriage to Francis and had never been promised to any other man again. Now, here she was at 24, known only as Princess Elizabeth Tudor of England. But that was not the biggest issue at hand; it was the issue of knowing she would have to present Mary to her future husband, courtesy of King Henry VIII, her oldest brother.

"Whoever came up with arranged marriages can rot," Elizabeth muttered to the empty tent.

Clad in a red dress, her auburn hair in curls with a small ruby headpiece in her hair, the youngest Tudor held a scowl upon her beautiful face. She was expected to be out of the tent and over to the ceremony tent in less than five minutes. Looking to her right, Elizabeth glanced out of the open flap and saw men, women, horses, and hundreds of other tents scattered across the land. She still couldn't understand why it was so important for her and her sister to attend but Katherine of Aragon, Henry's wife and mother of Mary, had asked her to walk the girl toward a marriage that she did not accept. Elizabeth herself was not looking forward to walking Mary toward an unhappy marriage with a man's son who she had been meant to marry. Pushing the thought of her failed marriage aside, Elizabeth turned on her heel, her skirts swishing around her feet, and exited the tent.

"My lady," one of the men who had been stationed outside her tent said. He bowed to the young Princess before leading her towards the main tent.

As she walked behind the tall man, Elizabeth looked around wordlessly to the various people she walked past. Some bowed to her while others stared in astonishment of a royal walking amongst them. Elizabeth was never comfortable with the attention that had come with being royal. She didn't enjoy having someone around her all the time as to make sure she was never harmed. But, her brother insisted upon it. Henry loved Elizabeth dearly. When she had been sick, Henry had told their mother that he would protect Elizabeth until the day he died. He had kept his promise but sometimes, Elizabeth felt as if the constant protection was too much. As she finally stopped in front of the tent where the royal families of France, England, and their entourage sat, Elizabeth waved to Mary, her niece. The little girl ran to her Aunt and Elizabeth bent down to hug her. Mary was a sweet child and Elizabeth constantly doted on her.

"Aunt Elizabeth, are you really escorting me?"

Smiling at her niece's eagerness, Elizabeth stood and said, "Yes, I am. I very well couldn't let you be escorted with a stuffy old lady, could I?"

"Mama's ladies are not old or stuffy," Mary pouted.

"I'm only joking, little one."

Mary smiled before trumpets sounded, announcing that the Princess Mary and Dauphin of France were to make their entrance, Putting her hand behind Mary's back, Elizabeth stared straight ahead and began to escort Mary into the tent. The Dauphin and his escort stood to her right and as they entered the tent, a hush accompanied with the sounds of cooing sounded throughout. Elizabeth bit her lip and glanced over to Queen Katherine and Queen Claude. Both woman had somber expressions on their faces, but Elizabeth knew that Katherine was not pleased at the match Henry had made. Giving her sister-in-law a small smile, Elizabeth looked to her left and saw Charles Brandon, William Compton, and Anthony Knivert standing a few feet away from her brother. All three were standing with identical smirks on their faces and finally Elizabeth turned to look at her brother. The King of England was dressed in his finest and apart from the beard he was growing, Henry otherwise looked presentable.

"To the left, Mary," Elizabeth whispered.

Her niece nodded wordlessly and let her beloved Aunt lead her to the left side of the table. As she helped Mary up the small flight of stairs, Elizabeth caught sight of Cardinal Wolsey making his way in between the two Kings. He spoke a few words of introduction to the two youngsters before he stepped back, allowing the two children to finally meet. As her niece walked towards her future husband, Mary turned and grasped Elizabeth's hand.

"Mary," one of Katherine's maids hissed.

Elizabeth waved her hand at the woman and let her niece hold her hand as Mary walked up to the Dauphin. It was normal for her young niece to be nervous. As she passed Henry, Elizabeth turned to her brother and he gave her a smile, which she returned. As they stopped, the Cardinal said a few words of encouragement to the two betrothed and Mary then turned to the Dauphin and said in a small voice, "Are you the Dauphin of France?"

"Oui."

"Then I want to kiss you."

Mary then learned forward and attempted to kiss the young boy on the cheek. The audience began to laugh and murmur as Mary tried to give the Dauphin affection. He turned to his mother and called out for her. Queen Claude gave her son a small smile and before anyone could stop Mary, the Princess pushed the Dauphin over and he landed on his rear. Elizabeth covered her mouth to stop a laugh from erupting out of her throat and she turned back to Charles, William and Anthony. The three men were trying to cover up their laughter and Elizabeth turned back to her brother, hoping he might send a glare their way. Instead, Henry had a smirk on his face and didn't seem to care. Her brother had never liked the King of France.

"Mary," Henry retorted.

The Princess looked down at her father before Henry gave his daughter a small smile. Elizabeth shook her head before she caught the eye of Katherine. The Queen's lips had formed into a small smile.

* * *

The ceremony soon ended and people spread out over the field to partake in the activities. Elizabeth was allowed to walk amongst the people and she had talked to a few women she knew from the court before making her way over to the fountain of wine. The Princess was in awe at how grand the Palace of Illusions was but Henry had ruined her excitement by telling her it was only painted canvas. Grabbing a goblet from a man to her left, Elizabeth picked up her skirts and quickly walked to the flowing wine. Sticking her goblet underneath the wine, Elizabeth waited until it was half full before bringing it to her lips and drinking deeply.

"Quite a display this is, my Lady."

Elizabeth smiled into her goblet, as she was flanked on her left and right side by Charles Brandon and William Compton. The other man in their threesome, Anthony Knivert, was suspiciously missing. Her brother was making his rounds with Thomas More so she knew Anthony was not with Henry. As the two men at her side stuck their goblets under the flowing wine, Charles learned closer to her ear and said, "How are you enjoying the festival?"

"It's wonderful. Wine, food, jousting, and women. All of Henry's favorite things" Elizabeth said, putting a smile on her face.

"I'm enjoying myself," William chimed in, draining his wine in one gulp.

"Of course you are. You're a man."

"Touché, Princess. But I have got to get myself one of these," William replied.

The Princess put her goblet back to her lips and took a small sip before she decided to drink it all. William shared a knowing glance with Charles as they both watched Henry's youngest sister drain the rest of her wine. A small river of wine had fallen down her chin and Elizabeth reached up to wipe it away, as Henry passed by with Thomas More at his side. The sight of his sister drinking wine and being alone with two men was enough to make his head pound; the sight of her with his womanizer friends was even worse. Excusing himself from Thomas, Henry turned and grabbed Elizabeth by the upper arm and led her away from Charles and William. The two men watched as the King and Princess quickly walked towards Elizabeth's tent. Thomas More followed a distance behind.

"What's wrong," Elizabeth asked.

Whirling his sister around, Henry said, "You were cavorting with Brandon and Compton."

"We were having a friendly goblet of wine. What are you so worried about?"

"I'm worried about others taking in the sight of the Princess of England engaging in social drinking out in the open with two men."

"Women everywhere are doing worse things than I, your Majesty."

"That may be true but they are not royalty of England and heir's to the crown."

"I am no longer the heir to any crown thanks to the sickness," Elizabeth muttered.

"What was that," Henry said.

"Nothing. Now if you will excuse me, Your Majesty," Elizabeth hissed, throwing the tent's curtain open and leaving Henry alone.

The King looked up at the sky and closed his eyes as Thomas More approached. Henry looked to his old friend and said, "I'm just trying to protect her dignity, Thomas."

More nodded and gave Henry a small smile. "I'm sure the Princess will calm herself before the festivities tonight."

"I don't care if she does not come to the festivities tonight but all the court has to be there for the feast and she will not miss it."

* * *

An hour after Henry's fight with Elizabeth, he was sitting alongside King Francis as the feast set out to begin. All the men and women of the French and English court had arrived and were seated or standing, talking loudly. Tapping his fingers on the throne, Henry keep stealing glances over to his older sister Margaret and the empty chair that was beside her. For her part, Margaret kept glancing towards the opening of the tent, hoping her sister would arrive before the feast and presentation of gifts happened. However, the youngest Tudor never walked through the opening of the tent and as trumpets sounded, announcing that the feast was about to begin, Margaret bit her tongue before glancing up at Henry. He did not look happy. Katherine noticed the change in her husband and said, "Is everything alright?"

"Elizabeth is not here."

Katherine turned her head towards where Elizabeth's empty seat was and frowned. Turning back to her husband, she grasped his hand and said, "I'm sure she's fine."

Henry gave his wife a short smile before turning back to the opening of the tent. Little did he know, his sister was outside the tent, ready to present the gift of friendship to Francis. It had not been her idea to carry the gift inside, but the man who's job it had been, had gone missing and the Princess just happened to be better suited for the job. As Elizabeth had been walking to the tent, one of her maids, Bess, had steered her towards the side of the tent and to what looked like a large meat pie. Turning to Bess, Elizabeth had asked why she had brought her here and for what. Bess had told her that she was to present the gift of friendship to Francis as Princess of England. Thinking it had been Henry's idea, Elizabeth had to oblige and now here she was. Standing in her red gown with a large pie in her hands. She could feel her headpiece slipping and the Princess sighed. The heat was bearing down on her head and it all made for a quite uncomfortable wait.

The sound of trumpets alerted her and Elizabeth watched as Francis' gift of friendship was brought into the tent. From what Elizabeth had seen, it looked like a large amount of precious jewels. As if her brother didn't have enough jewels. From inside the tent, Elizabeth heard clapping and shouts of relief flooding through the tent. Looking down at the cooked pie, Elizabeth sniffed it suspiciously. It smelled like wet bird.

"My Lady, it is your turn," Bess whispered.

Struggling with the large meat pie, Elizabeth took a few steps forward until she was standing in front of the closed drapes of the tent. Looking up towards the top of the tent, she nearly missed her brother announcing the presentation of his gift. Biting her lip in nervousness, Elizabeth watched as the tent slid open and she was led in. As she began to walk forward, Elizabeth's cheeks paled at her brother's surprised expression. Perhaps, this had not been Henry's doing. All eyes of the French and English court were upon her and as she passed Compton, Brandon, and Knivert, she could feel their eyes on her along with Margaret, who was holding her hand across her mouth. Elizabeth knew her sister all too well; Margaret was laughing.

Holding her head higher, Elizabeth walked up the small flight of stairs before stopping in front of the large table in front of Francis. Henry's face was a mixture of shock and anger. The French King had a look of amusement on his face and as she set the pie down, Elizabeth curtseyed and said, "Your Majesty."

"Princess," he replied.

Standing up right, Elizabeth turned to her brother and gave him a small nod, which he returned, curtly. She then turned and walked back down the small flight of steps and over to the vacant seat next to Margaret. Her older sister turned to her, her fair face red from laughter. Elizabeth simply smiled before glancing down the table to her brother's three friends and narrowing her eyes at Anthony Knivert raising his glass to her. However, it was not the men that caught her attention; it was a beautiful brunette that she had seen earlier at the betrothal. She was standing with another woman, who had light brown hair and must have been her sister. Both girls were dressed in the style of the French count and it looked like their father was sitting in the chair between them. Elizabeth didn't know why this woman had attracted her attention but she felt as if she knew something about her. As if the woman could read her mind, she turned towards Elizabeth and gave her a small nod. Elizabeth returned the gesture and turned back in time to see a flurry of birds come flying out of the meat pie.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed, like I said in my AN. This is just the beginning and so far, I have all of season 1 finished. I just have to make a few minor changes to some of my chapters. I also am basing the historical characters off the actors from the show and I am pretty much in that mindset. I also have made a change to one of the male characters and it will probably be evident in the next chapter.

This section is very new to me; if you take a look at my profile, you will see that I've only dived into the POTC and Batman sections of the site. Hopefully, I will have success here like I did there.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, thank you all so much for your reviews on the first chapter. I'm very excited by how many people decided to favorite and follow the story, which is a good sign. I'm also glad that you have taken a liking to Elizabeth.

Disclaimer: Just so people don't berate me, I really don't own anything in this story. I don't even own Elizabeth Tudor, for she belongs to history; however short her life might have been. Like _The Tudors_, I am changing history and the story, as it were. In the first chapter, I informed you all that I would be making a change to one of the male character's on the show.

Fun Fact: The title of the story is from the Season 2 promo with Henry and Anne. It's a song name and it was played over one of the promos.

Without further ado, the second chapter for _House of Cards_.

* * *

After the feast, the King and Queen of England and France were escorted from the tent, leaving the rest of the royal families and their entourage to make leave before the upcoming events. From her place at the table, Elizabeth nudged Margaret and her older sister turned to her. Both women had an unspeakable bond and knew what the other was going to suggest or say. Without hesitation, Elizabeth and Margaret stood from the table and made their way towards the opening of the tent. Their ladies in waiting followed closely behind and as they passed, the people of the French and English court bowed their heads. Charles, Anthony and William watched the two sisters depart from the tent and took it as their cue to leave. As the three men excited the back of the tent, Charles turned to his companions, Knivert in particular.

"Don't think anybody saw those fleeing glances towards the Princess, Anthony," Charles said, jabbing his arm into Anthony's chest.

"I have not the slightest idea of what you are talking about."

"Anthony, be truthful. You have been jesting her for years. You mean to tell me it's all a joke?"

"Of course, Charles. You know I very well never go that far with his Majesty's sister," Anthony said. He only joked around with Elizabeth for he knew very well of someone else's feelings.

"None of us could," William muttered, mostly to himself.

"Oh, come off it, William. Accept that we all know you have eyes for Elizabeth as well. I hardly saw you glance towards any other woman in attendance," Anthony replied.

"Just like you have eyes for every woman of the French and English court, Anthony," William quipped.

Charles simply smiled at Willam's comment before glancing to Anthony. The two men were not married and had had their share of women but William was different. He was married and had taken on a woman or two before but his feelings for Henry's youngest sister were no secret to anyone who knew him. Henry did not know, for he might banish William, and neither did Elizabeth but Charles suspected that Margaret had some idea. The oldest Tudor always had her wits about her. Deciding not to press the matter, Anthony and Charles led the way towards the dancing going on between the tents. As Charles glanced back to William, he saw Compton glancing behind him; he was looking out over the crowds in attendance.

"William, are you coming," Charles said.

"On my way," William said, turning back to his friends.

* * *

Once they were outside the tent, Margaret entwined her arm with Elizabeth's. Margaret was always protective of her youngest sibling but she was no where near Henry. She knew of the promise Henry had made their mother when Elizabeth was gravely ill. That if Elizabeth survived, he would always protect her and keep her safe from harm. Henry had kept his promise but Margaret knew that Elizabeth often felt like a caged bird. The youngest Tudor wanted to have some kind of freedom and, more than anything, to be married just like her brothers and Margaret. For now, Elizabeth had to accept life for what it was and Margaret hoped that it would change for her.

"Wonderful entrance, Lilibet. Although I dare say, it angered our dear brother."

"It was not my idea to bring in the gift. I was making my way to the tent and you can thank Bess for the way things turned out," Elizabeth said, turning to Bess and smiling.

"My apologies, my lady," Bess quipped.

Elizabeth smiled, knowing that Bess knew she was only joking. Besides Margaret, the youngest Tudor had no other women at court to confide in. Bess had been one of her closest ladies for nearly ten years. They had grown up together, knowing that the rules for their class were different and that Bess was lower standard than Elizabeth. That never kept Elizabeth from treating Bess as another sister. She confided in Bess all her secrets that she could not tell her brother or sister. Which, according to Bess, was almost everything.

"What will you be wearing tonight to the festivities, Margaret," Elizabeth asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I don't think I am going to attend. The thought of watching men wrestle for entertainment does not entice me."

"Don't you dare let me attend alone. You know if both of us don't go, Henry will be displeased. More so than he already is. Besides, Charles Brandon will be there."

Margaret reddened slightly before she said, "And so will your admirer."

"I have no idea what you mean, sister. I have no admirer's at court," Elizabeth said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You really are that blind?"

"I must be because as far as I know, no one even dares approach me. Men approach you all the time," Elizabeth said.

Margaret untwisted her arm from Elizabeth's and smiled. She then nodded to her ladies and walked towards her tent leaving Elizabeth to ponder her words. Elizabeth knew that she had no idea of who had feelings for her and thought it must be someone who saw her almost everyday. She hated that Margaret knew and her sister had known for some time, it seemed. Turning towards Bess, she said, "Who is this admirer? Do I know him?"

Bess laughed nervously before putting her hand to her blond curls, knowing exactly who admired her mistress. She then moved forward and grasped Elizabeth's hand. "We need to get you ready for tonight. Come, my lady."

As Bess steered Elizabeth towards her tent, the Princess of England entertained the thought of someone at court taking a liking to her. Everyone always proclaimed love and marriage for Margaret, but with all the attention on her older sister, Elizabeth felt like the forgotten sister. Sometimes, Elizabeth felt relieved when Margaret recieved suitors who were not the best looking but other times, just a simple proclaimation from any man at court would be nice. However, Elizabeth knew that as long as Henry was alive, he would have to approve each suitor and she might not even be able to marry one she loved. Besides, the disease had left it's mark on her. Elizabeth knew if she ever became deathly ill again, she could die. The doctor's had also told the King and Queen that it would be very risky when she became older to have children. That alone made Elizabeth feel as if she was not worthy. But, with this talk of a secret admirer, the Princess began to think that maybe happiness could be possible.

* * *

The smell of sweat hung in the air of the tent. The day had turned into night and all were gathered inside the large tent watching men from the French and English court wrestle and sword fight each other to prove who was the better man. All the men were enjoying themselves and some of the women gasped in awe and fright. The Queens of England and France watched with interest but one could plainly see that they were only there because they had to be. Next to Thomas More, Elizabeth lazily pressed her hand to her temple. Margaret had feigned a headache and decided to sit out the events. Leaving Elizabeth to endure the night alone without her sister or Bess.

The Princess had changed into a gold gown, with red threading and had draped a strand of pearls around her neck. A single ruby ring was on her right index finger and she could feel the ring leaving an imprint on the side of her temple and her gold headdress was giving her a headache. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Elizabeth sat straight up and tried to take interest in the wrestling match. Thomas More noticed her uneasiness and leaned towards her.

"Enjoying the match, my lady?"

"Oh, yes. I'm rapt with attention," Elizabeth said, turning towards Thomas with a small smile playing on her lips.

Thomas simply smiled at her remark and leaned back into his chair. Turning back towards the match, Elizabeth caught the eye of Charles Brandon. He smiled openly at her before turning to William and nudging his arm. William looked up towards Elizabeth and gave her a small smile. Elizabeth returned the gesture and as she turned away, she missed Anthony turn to William and yell, over the match, "How much longer do you intend to wait?"

As the wrestling continued, Elizabeth glanced towards her brother, who was in conversation with King Francis. The two men seemed to be getting along well but Elizabeth knew it was just an act. Henry had never liked Francis; ever since the breaking of the engagement. Elizabeth had gotten over it and she could not understand why Henry could not. It wasn't like Francis had broken the engagement. Her father, Henry VII, had. The Princess understood for she had been very sick at that time and no one thought she would survive. Suddenly, Henry leaned back and Elizabeth heard him say, "Are you sure about that? Are you sure you would have had her?"

Francis turned away from her brother and kept his eyes on the match. _Bad move,_ Elizabeth thought. At once, Henry stood and shouted, "Do you want to prove it?" The tent became silent at once.

"What are you suggesting," Francis retorted.

"I am challenging you to a wrestling match."

At once Francis' advisors pulled him back and told him not to be foolish. Elizabeth knew her brother would never back down from proving his honor and the honor of the House of Tudor. She groaned inwardly, knowing Margaret had picked the worst night to feign a headache. Looking back to her brother, she watched Henry simply smirk and turn away from Francis. "You're a coward."

Francis stood up at once, enticing a gasp from some of the women in the crowd. Henry turned back to the French King and the two men faced each other with looks of determination on their faces. Elizabeth stood from her chair and attempted to make her way over to her brother, to put a stop to his challenge. Thomas Mores' hand on her arm stopped her. The Princess turned to Thomas and said, " I need to stop Henry."

"My Lady, with all due respect, your brother can fight his own battles."

"But," Elizabeth protested.

"Your highness, please."

"You want me to sit and hold my tongue, Sir Thomas?"

"Yes, for the love of God."

Swallowing down a retort, Elizabeth nodded and held her head regally, her golden headpiece glinting in the light, as she sat back down. As she did, Henry turned to the men behind her and said, "Guard."

At once, one of Henry's men came forward and began to help him undress his top half. Looking up at her brother, Elizabeth once again stood and grabbed his arm, tightly. "What are you doing? Stop this."

"No. Your honor is at stake."

"What are you talking about? My honor," Elizabeth hissed.

"He has obviously made his challenge known. He said that if our father would have kept the treaty, you would be sitting by his side. I intend to make him back down from thinking he ever would have married you."

Stepping away from his sister, Henry turned and stood side to side with King Francis. Holding onto the chair for support, Elizabeth lowered her body back into the cold throne and put a hand to her eyes. A warm hand on her shoulder caused the Princess to drop her hand to reveal Anthony Knivert in front of her. Helping her to stand, he said, "The King wouldn't want you to see this. Go outside with one of the men and wait until the match is over."

Pulling her hand away, she said, "Thank you, Anthony, but my place is here. In support of my brother. Go back to Charles and William."

Anthony nodded shortly before walking back to his seat next to Charles and William. Glancing towards her sister-in-law, Elizabeth saw Katherine grasp Queen Claude's hand in fear. A roar from the crowd deafened her to any other sounds as she turned to see her brother push Francis to begin the match. Stepping down the small flight of stairs, Elizabeth watched as Henry and Francis began to go at each other like dogs. Men were making bets on who would win while the women gasped in delight or fear. Playing with the inseam of her sleeve, she watched as Francis pushed Henry away. The French King was much bigger than Henry.

The fight went on for five long minutes and Elizabeth watched, unmoving. She couldn't move and felt that if she did, her brother or Francis would knock into her. The last thing she wanted was to fall over and cause herself embarrassment. She decided to try and make her way over to her brother's friends. Pushing past various men, Elizabeth was relieved when she found her feet moving directly to Charles Brandon. He was watching the match with interest but he tore his eyes away for one moment and saw Elizabeth about to whacked in the face by a stray arm.

"My Lady," Charles yelled.

Elizabeth quickly dunked before she began to run towards the three men. As Charles grasped the Princess' arm, Francis pushed Henry onto his back, causing him to lose the match. In a rage, Henry stood up from the floor and tried to charge at Francis. William and Anthony caught their friend and held him back before he did something stupid. As Henry fought for a rematch, Elizabeth regained her composure, pulled herself away from Charles and quickly walked to her brother. Her skirts made a slight swooshing sound on the carpeted ground and she grabbed Henry in a vice grip and pulled him away from his friends.

"I'm not signing the treaty."

"Fine, don't sign it," Elizabeth hissed.

"I want a rematch. He had an unfair advantage. I'll kill him," Henry said, trying to charge back to Francis.

Elizabeth grabbed the side of his head with both hands, forcing him to look her in the eye. Her brother was much taller than she was and right now, Henry was very angry but Elizabeth knew she could calm him down before he did anything stupid. She could put him in his place.

"If you want to prove that the King of England is unable to keep his word, then alright. Go back and fight him. Don't sign the treaty. Do whatever you would like. I am, after all, the Princess of England. Why should I stop you?"

Taking her hands from Henry's face, Elizabeth turned on her heel and excited the tent without another word. Turning to Charles, Henry nodded curtly at him, as the signal for him to take his leave, along with William and Anthony. King Francis snickered as Henry was escorted from the tent by his friends. It seemed that his former bride had a temper that was matched against her brother.

* * *

_Whitehall Palace_

The next day, Henry's court finally made their way back to Whitehall. Henry had signed the treaty and thrown a large tantrum after. Before they had departed, Elizabeth had pulled him aside and told him he was very foolish for letting the French King upset him like he had. It set her brother off and Henry hadn't spoken to her since their return weeks ago. She thought it wouldn't last long but Christmas had come and gone and her brother still didn't commute to her. He had given her a gift of a ruby necklace with the stones as big as her hazel eyes and Elizabeth was thankful he had least given her a gift. Katharine had treated her to a new pair of slippers adorned with sparkling gemstones and Mary had knitted a small scarf for her Aunt. Elizabeth appreciated the gifts but the holidays had been filled with birth and death. One was good for the kingdom, while the other was a bit of an embarrassment.

Lord Buckingham had been arrested for treason and was executed only a few weeks earlier. There was good news in light of Lord Buckingham's death but Elizabeth knew that it was a heavy blow to Katherine. Henry's mistress, Bessie Blount, had given birth to a son. He hadn't been named yet and tonight Henry was going to celebrate with the court. He finally had the son he so longed for. When Henry was happy, Elizabeth was happy but she knew her happiness was not fair to her sister-in-law. The Queen knew of the affairs and put up with them but Elizabeth knew that one of Katherine's former ladies having the King's child was not right. That still did not excuse Elizabeth from attending tonight's celebration and she was not looking forward to it.

"Why does Margaret get to sit out of everything?"

"My lady, try not to talk. The corset is tight enough as it is. I don't want to hurt you," Bess grunted from behind her mistress.

"Sorry."

Holding tightly to her bed post, Elizabeth took in a breath of air as Bess tightened her corset. She had considered wearing a black gown but chose a light pink to stand out. She never really wore such a girlish color but Elizabeth thought it went well with long gold and diamond earrings hanging from her ears and golden hair pieces woven into her hair. A headdress of stones would have been too much and Elizabeth didn't want to be too dressed up. As Bess finished the last knot on her gown, Elizabeth turned to her friend and said, "I'll be back soon. It'll probably be boring anyway."

"Will Anthony, Charles and William be in attendance?"

"Of course."

"Then you won't be bored. Those three always manage to put anyone in a good mood," Bess said, before bowing to Elizabeth and rushing out into the sitting room.

Sighing, Elizabeth opened her chamber door and began to walk down the candle lit hallway and towards the loud gallery. As she entered the lively room, the usual bowing surrounded her and Elizabeth smiled at everyone she knew. She kept walking until she reached Henry, who fired a gun right when she stopped to address him. Holding her hands to her ears, Elizabeth looked up and said, "Do you mind?"

"My dearest sister. I am sorry but forgive me as I am the happiest man alive."

"There is much to celebrated this time of year. Congratulations on the birth of…what's his name?"

"Henry. Henry Fitzroy."

Elizabeth smiled and the siblings shared a small moment of quiet before her brother's three friends joined them. Anthony took a goblet of wine from the table and offered it to Elizabeth, who took it gratefully. As she took a small sip of her wine, Elizabeth and Anthony were joined by Charles and William. Charles squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder in a greeting before stopping in front of Henry, who looked down at his good friend.

"Congratulations, your majesty."

"Thank you, Charles. I knew it wasn't all my fault."

Charles gave a small smile to Henry before he turned and walked back to where Anthony, William and Elizabeth stood in silence. The Princess was outraged at her brother's comment, which was a direct remark towards Katherine's inability to give birth to a male heir. It was not the Queen's fault and Elizabeth saw Katherine give birth to a baby boy once, so she knew it was not right to blame her. Gripping her goblet firmly in one hand, Elizabeth turned to Charles and said, "Of all the things my brother could say, he chooses to insult the Queen."

"You must forgive your brother. Henry's excitement over a male heir is sure to make him say some senseless things."

"The male heir is also a bastard son," Elizabeth retorted.

William and Anthony snorted into their wine goblets as Charles let a wide smile grace his features. Elizabeth tried not to smile at her comment's impact on the men, as it was not supposed to be funny but in spite of her own anger, the Princess cracked a smile. Deep down, Elizabeth was glad her brother's friends were so kind to her. Charles, especially. He had always been like a big older brother to her and she knew that Margaret was very fond of him. Anthony would always joke around with her and sometimes, he would have her in a heap from laughter. However, William was a mystery to Elizabeth. She had met him when she was very young and they had played together a few times but as Elizabeth grew older, William backed away from her and didn't speak with her as much as he used to. The four stood in silence before Henry said anything more but as if the night couldn't be filled with more tension, a loud voice announced, "The Queen."

The hall became silent as Katherine and her ladies stepped into the banquet. Elizabeth adverted her eyes towards William and he settled for glancing at her over his goblet. Anthony and Charles glanced up to Henry and saw how stony his face had become. Katherine stretched her arm out and a servant placed a goblet of wine into her hand. Without a word, she raised her goblet to Henry in a toast. Henry bowed, acknowledging his wife before she took a sip of wine and then turned to walk out of the banquet. Elizabeth noticed her facial expression had bordered on anger and sadness. Glancing up to the staircase, the Princess frowned when she saw Bessie Blount peaking out from behind a pillar. She also noticed that Henry refused to acknowledge Bessie as well.

* * *

In the next chapter, the masquarade play and Anne Boleyn and Elizabeth meet. There will be a little bit more William/Elizabeth interaction and I hope you all like where I am heading with this plot. If you're wondering why I changed the sexual orientation of William from the show, I read up on the real William Compton and he was a straight man, so the show took historical liberty with him. I am doing the same thing by pairing him with Elizabeth and not with Thomas Tallis (even though I really liked their relationship). My original plan was to pair her with Charles but I decided to change it at the last minute because I feel that the show killed off William way too quick.

Anyway, that's all for this week. Feel free to leave reviews, favors, ect. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I hope this does not get repetitive, but thank you all so much to those who reviewed the last chapter and the others who have favored or are following the story.

This next chapter takes place during the third episode and you will find that I have changed some of the scenes to have my kinda-OC fit. It seems to me that no one minds what I have done to William, which makes me confident that I can make the relationship (that will eventually come) work. I don't really have much more to say except to enjoy the chapter.

Oh yeah, and if you celebrate, _Happy April Fools Day. _

* * *

"Lady Freedom? That's original, Elizabeth."

Turning to glance at her masked sister, Elizabeth quietly retorted, "No better than yours, Lady Truth."

Margaret pretended to pout before her younger sister joined her at the back of the line of ladies. Normally, the Princess' would not take part in a play but Henry insisted upon it. He was going to be a part of the festivities as well and they were performing for the Spanish Ambassador, who was visiting the court. Elizabeth had not had a chance to meet him yet but she knew that he was there to finalize Katherine's nephew, the Emperor, coming to court in the next week. He was to be betrothed to Mary, which Elizabeth thought was a bit odd. The Emperor was at least fifteen years older than the little Princess. However, it was also for Henry's benefit as they were to sign a peace treaty, for he had broken alliance with the French.

"Ladies, are you ready?"

A rustle of gowns and giggles of the women of the court were the director's response. With a shake of his head, he opened the gallery's wooden door and the line began to move forward. Four women in black guarded the small castle that the women in white were to stand on. As Elizabeth made her way up the stairs, she could feel her breath coming out in small gasps. The dreaded corset she was sucked into was not the most comfortable clothing attire. Not to mention the neckline didn't leave much to the imagination. Stopping at the very top of the set, Elizabeth was joined by a brunette, who had the sash of 'Perseverance.' Elizabeth knew her from somewhere and she smiled when she realized it was the entrancing woman from France. The woman's blue eyes snapped over to her and Elizabeth gave her a smile before she said, "What's your name? I recognize you from France."

"Anne Boleyn."

"Lovely to meet you, Anne," Elizabeth replied.

She didn't get a chance to say more to the mysterious Anne before another door burst open and trumpets sounded, signaling the entrance of the men, playing the heroes, who were to rescue the damsels in distress. Elizabeth stifled a laugh as she saw her brother in striped tights along with the rest of the men. He always looked ridiculous when it came to plays and this was no exception. Looking to her right, she saw Margaret and her sister's gaze was on Charles Brandon. He was grinning from ear to ear and every woman in the room seemed to have their eyes on him. He was also looking a bit cocky, for Henry had made him Duke of Suffolk. Shaking her head, Elizabeth turned her attention back to the argument between the leader of the heroes, dressed in red, and one of the women in black.

"No knight shall ever breech mine."

The crowd gave a roar at her response and Elizabeth watched as the leader leaned forward and said, "My Lady, desire overcomes all. Attack!"

Trumpets sounded and a fake gun went off as the men raced past the gates and climb the castle walls to claim their prizes. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed when she saw Henry and William Compton start to climb where she and Anne were standing. Anne glanced to Elizabeth, looking as if she wasn't quite sure what to expect. She then looked back down at the climbing men. Her brother latched onto Anne and William stopped in front of her. Elizabeth smiled as William said, "My Lady Freedom."

He jumped over the set and landed in front of her and from behind him, Elizabeth caught sight of Anthony, who was trying to persist an objecting woman to be his partner. She looked to William, not sure why he had not even attempted to grab any other women. Turning to look back at Anne, she saw the brunette yank her arm from Henry's grasp and make her way to Charles Brandon. Elizabeth could see that her brother was disappointed that Anne was playing hard to get. Henry jumped over the set, flashed Elizabeth a quick smile and ran straight into Margaret, who looked at him with a smirk upon her lips. William shook his head at the hilarity before Elizabeth grasped his hand and said, "Shall we?"

The two couples made their way down the side of the set before being led down the stairs and onto the hardwood floor. As Elizabeth and William walked behind Margaret and Henry, Elizabeth leaned up and said, "I think my sister and brother did not get the partners they desired."

"Not everyone is lucky as some."

William then let go of her hand as she stood in place between Anne and Margaret. Henry kept glancing over to Anne, while Margaret stole a glance or two at Charles. It made Elizabeth feel like she was in the middle of a love match. Next to Henry, Anthony Knivert was rolling his eyes in disgust at the woman he had chosen. Biting back a laugh, Elizabeth felt hands beginning to untie her mask. Putting a hand to her face, Elizabeth slowly took the mask from her face and handed it to Bess, who was behind her. Gasps came from some who were watching; some of the courtiers did not know the Tudor siblings were in the play. The music started and Elizabeth looked up to see Thomas Tallis conducting. The young man had a great talent for music and Elizabeth had met him earlier in the day.

She turned back to William and bowed. He did the same and the dance began. Elizabeth wasn't the best dancer at the court but she prided herself on being better than Margaret and Henry. As she twirled and danced by William, Elizabeth's eyes widened when she saw Henry and Margaret begin to argue, quietly. Twirling back to William, she put her hand and top of his and the couples formed a line. As they walked back and forth, Elizabeth leaned into William and said, "They couldn't stop fighting for one minute. Once again, I will have to play a peace maker."

As they came side to side, William whispered, "My Lady, if you don't mind me saying, it seems to me that you should be more concerned with the cloth around your neck coming undone."

Blushing furiously, Elizabeth twirled away from William and when she grabbed his hand again, he reached up and fixed the elaborate cloth around her neck. Turning back around, she scowled when she saw her new partner was Anthony Knivert. Elizabeth bowed to Anthony and he to her before they put their hands together with William and Marie, who had been Anthony's partner. They walked in a short circle before William and Marie stopped in front of Elizabeth and Anthony. As Anthony placed his hand under Elizabeth's, he turned to her.

"My partner. She has a slight limp."

"Anthony, that is not polite to say about a Lady. Couldn't you find something nice to say about Marie," Elizabeth said.

"Nice? Me? I don't think I've ever thought of how to be nice," Anthony joked.

Elizabeth smiled and as they danced shoulder to shoulder, Anthony took the opportunity to bring up her own partner.

"He's in love with you."

"Who," Elizabeth said.

"I'll give you a hint. It's not Charles and it's not me."

"Then who could it be," Elizabeth joked.

"William Compton, of course."

"My dear Knivert, no he is not."

"How do you know?"

"He's married," Elizabeth retorted.

"You think that would stop him? It doesn't stop your brother."

Huffing, Elizabeth said, "My brother has certain privileges, even if I don't agree with them. That's besides the point, Anthony. He can't be in love with me. How do you even know he is?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? Everyone else can see it."

Before Elizabeth had the chance to reply, the partners were once again switched and she was back with William. They both danced together in silence and didn't utter another word to each other as the dance finally ended. Elizabeth ended up across from Margaret and her sister's face held a deeply set scowl, thanks to Henry. As the courtiers began to clap and whistle, Elizabeth looked to her left and saw Anne Boleyn next to her. The brunette turned to face Elizabeth and said, "Hello again."

"Hello," Elizabeth replied.

The two women smiled at each other and the Princess thought she had made a new friend in Anne Boleyn. Little did she know that Anne's purpose at court was not to make new friends.

* * *

After Henry had told his friends the news of Charles being proclaimed Duke of Suffolk, Anthony Knivert and William Compton were beside themselves. It seemed that every single thing Henry could give to his trusted friends, he gave to Charles and to him alone. One could call it jealousy and this was why the two men had not invited Charles out with them for a night of drinking and debauchery. Slamming down his pint of ale, Anthony said, "Imagine. Imagine what he's going to be like now."

"I wager he's already ordered a bigger codpiece."

Both men developed into heaps of laughter and Anthony waved his pint around dramatically. "Yes, your Grace. No, your Grace. Let me bottle up your farts and sell them for a nickel, your Grace."

William smiled before he looked down into his drink and said, "I don't want to think about it anymore. Makes me ill."

Taking a drink of his ale, William turned to Anthony and said, "So, what shall we do?"

"I will find more women and you will finally confess your feelings to Elizabeth. How much longer do you intend to pine at her like a love sick dog? And don't say your marriage is stopping you. We both know that woman is not your wife."

"Even if she is not my wife and even if Elizabeth is a complete Venus, I could never satisfy her in my dejected state."

"William, the day you satisfy Elizabeth is the day Henry divorces Katherine."

"Then sooner rather than later."

"No. Never. So lets just keep drinking," Anthony retorted.

"Alright," William quipped, holding up his pint. "To his Grace."

"To Charles," Anthony said, clinking his pint with William's.

* * *

Some days later, the arrival of Emperor Charles of Spain, Katherine's nephew and Mary's future husband was a joyous occasion. Charles and his entourage were met with a crowd of people from the court and up above, in the rafters, Elizabeth and Henry watched as the court welcomed the Emperor. Elizabeth was in her dressing gown with a red, flowing robe wrapped around her frame. Henry was still in his formal clothing as he still had to go down an meet the Emperor. The brother and sister rarely had time with each other and Henry treasured the moments he had with his youngest sister. If anything ever happened to her, Henry would fail his promise to their mother. The promise that he would protect her.

"He looks like a peacock with the damn hat," Elizabeth retorted.

"That's very unkind of you," Henry said, smiling at his sister's jab.

"Don't get me started on his chin. It's two times the size of any man's."

Henry laughed but not loud enough for the people down below to hear. Turing to her brother, Elizabeth decided to gently bring up the subject of Margaret's upcoming marriage. She knew her sister had been very unhappy with the match and Elizabeth wanted to help her sister in any way she could. Grasping her brother's hand tightly, she said, "Do you really think the King of Portugal is good match?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just don't think Margaret is in agreement. I know you are the King of England but couldn't you act as our brother when it comes to marriage? Besides, she hasn't spoken to you since the play."

"I'm well aware. I wish she would understand that this marriage is for the best."

Elizabeth didn't respond to her brother's question. Instead she kissed him on the cheek and said, "I bid you Good Night. I'm tired and tomorrow is going to be busy. The feast outdoors and all."

Henry nodded and said, "Good Night, Elizabeth."

He watched as his sister turned and walked down a secret set of stairs and back to her chamber. As Henry looked back down at his court, he had an instant idea. Elizabeth was always talking about marriage and Henry always ignored her requests to be able to love another. Perhaps it was time for his little sister to take a husband. He knew he couldn't promise her to anyone of noble standing but maybe someone in the court would be good enough for Elizabeth.

* * *

The next afternoon, the court and royal family gathered on the lawn of Whitehall. Charles and Mary had been promised in a future marriage and Henry was now allies with the Emperor. The French alliance was finally over and Henry couldn't be happier with the new alliance. From her place at the royal table, Elizabeth watched as her brother talked intently with Charles. About the riches of the lands far from England. The talk of life beyond England didn't interest her, as she would rather engage in conversation about art or literature. As she turned to Margaret, who was sitting to her right, Elizabeth blanched when she saw a small, purple fruit down her sister's dress.

"Do you have a plum down your dress?"

Looking down at her gown, Margaret's eyes widened when she saw that a small plum had fallen into her dress. Elizabeth leaned forward and pulled the plum out, much to the disapproval of Katherine's ladies, who were standing behind them. The Tudor Princess' ignored them and went about their business of watching the court mingle with each other. Everyone was enjoying the sunlight and the delicious food but Elizabeth found it all quite dull. She had grown up surrounded by all of these privlages and she would much rather be out in the gardens. Putting her hand up to the sapphire headdress woven through her hair, Elizabeth said, "How much longer is this party going to go on?"

"Until we rot," Margaret retorted.

Margaret had been in a sour mood since her engagement to the old King of Portugal. There was no use talking to Henry anymore about it and Margaret knew the only one he would listen to at the current time was Elizabeth or Charles Brandon. Turning to Elizabeth, Margaret watched as she popped a strawberry into her mouth and savored the taste. Leaning toward her sister, Margaret said, "You need to tell him."

"Tell him? Who is 'him' and what am I telling," Elizabeth said, wiping the excess juice on a napkin.

"Tell Henry that I will marry that crab, the King of Portugal and that when he dies, I am free to marry whom I so choose."

"Why can't you tell him? I already tried to talk to him last night. Did you just think this plan up?"

"He'll ignore my pleas but he'll listen to you. He always listens to you and I have been thinking about this for some time," Margaret pleaded.

Before Elizabeth could reply, Anne Boleyn stopped in front of the table and set down a jug of wine. She bowed respectfully and said, "Your majesty's."

"I lied. Our dear brother might listen to her," Margaret whispered.

Elizabeth laughed but her smile faded when she saw the way her brother was staring at Anne as she walked away from their table. It looked like Henry had found his newest infatuation. Elizabeth sighed before taking a sip from her goblet. At that moment, Charles chose to stand from his chair and looked down at Mary, asking her permission to dance. Elizabeth watched her niece look to Katherine and Henry before her brother said, "Granted."

Mary smiled and took Charles' hand as he led her to the dance floor. Elizabeth looked to Margaret and her sister inclined her head towards Henry. Placing her hands firmly on the table, Elizabeth stood from her chair and walked over to the side of Henry's throne. As she leaned against the side in her dark blue gown, Henry looked up and smiled at Elizabeth. He then looked away, thinking nothing of her presence and Elizabeth said, "Harry, come on. Just one dance."

"Henry," Katherine said, gently. Henry sighed before he drummed his fingers on the table before he turned to his wife.

"Excuse me," Henry said to Katherine.

He then stood and grasped Elizabeth's hand, leading her to the dance floor. Elizabeth quickly turned to look at Katherine and sent her a small smile, which the Queen returned. As the two siblings walked slowly onto the wooden floor built for the occasion, Elizabeth whispered, "The King of Portugal…I've heard he has gout. They say his spine is deformed. He walks like a crab."

Henry sighed in exasperation as he stopped Elizabeth at the front of the wooden floor. He had hoped that she was done trying to convince him that Margaret's marriage was a bad idea. Clearly, she wasn't.

"You need to promise Margaret something. She will marry him on one condition. When he is dead, which you know won't be long, she is free to marry whom she chooses. Are we agreed?"

Henry thought about the proposition for a moment before he said, "Yes."

Elizabeth smiled and turned back to Margaret. The Princess sent her a wink and Margaret smiled brightly. The plan was in motion. All Margaret had to do wait until the opportune moment. She settled back in her chair to watch the dance begin. From her place across the grass, Anne also watched the Tudor siblings out of the corner of her eye. Henry and Elizabeth were near the front and as the music started, Henry grasped his sister's hand and led her into the dance. Looking back down at the wine pitcher in her hand, Anne thought about what her father had just told her.

"Put yourself in his way."

* * *

_The castle was quiet and not a soul could been seen walking through the halls. To William, it was the perfect time of night and he rather enjoyed wandering around aimlessly. Candles were lit all around him and as he turned to walk past the gallery, to return to his quarters, his eyes fell on the still form of Elizabeth, who was standing in the darkness. Her hair was falling loose and down her back. Elizabeth gave him a small smile before she turned and ran towards the throne room as the empty gallery lit up like it was midday. William followed her, running after the woman who had held his thoughts for years. As she ran around the corner, William skidded to a stop and saw that she had disappeared. _

_The darkness suddenly returned and William's attention was diverted by the still form of a brunette woman standing where Elizabeth had been. It was Anne Boleyn, who was new to the court. How she had appeared in the same exact spot as Elizabeth, he did not know. A fair distance away, William saw Henry standing where he himself had been moments ago. As if the dream was repeating itself, Henry began to run towards Anne and she ran straight towards William. Turning back to the throne room, William quickly ran inside and shut the doors behind him. When he turned back around, Elizabeth was sitting on the throne, a bemused expression on her face. _

_He kneeled down in front of her and said, "You're a hard woman to catch." _

_She smiled and leaned forward so that she was kneeling in front of him. William caressed Elizabeth's face as she said, "We don't have much time. They'll be here soon." _

"_There are locks on the door." _

"_William, there are no locks to keep my brother out." _

"_What shall we do?" _

"_Keep it a secret." _

_Suddenly the doors flew open and there stood Anne, in a golden gown. Elizabeth stood and grasped the other woman's hand and together, they disappeared from the throne room, leaving Henry skidding to a stop in front of the doors. William stood from where he was kneeling and said, "They're gone." _

_Henry's eyes darkened and he leaned close to William and said, "I will have Anne and if you think I will let Elizabeth be with you, then you're sadly mistaken." _

_Henry then stood upright and turned to walk out of the throne room, leaving William alone in the dark. _

In bed, William sat up with a start, his breathing heavy. The dream, however brief it had been, had felt very real. However, Elizabeth was indeed gone, safely sleeping miles away at Whitehall and he was in Warwickshire. Next to him, his wife, Ann, sat up and said, "Is everything all right, William?"

William looked down at Ann and said, "Everything's all right. Go back to sleep for it was only a dream."

* * *

_In the next chapter, Margaret leaves for Portugal to marry the King and leaves Elizabeth behind. It's also going to be the timeline of the fourth episode, so, for those hoping for some interaction between Elizabeth and William, I'm sorry. Only brief talking and nothing too romantic. Not for another chapter. However, there will be Thomas Tallis and Elizabeth action. But not in the way you might be thinking._ _I think of him as a confidant, besides Bess, who Elizabeth can talk with. _

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter and drop me a review if you wish. Oh, I also hope you did not mind me slipping Elizabeth into the dream sequence. I have watched the first season many times and thought it would be a good idea. _


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm very sorry about the long wait, everyone. I went to see my parents this weekend and all my files were left on my school computer. Anyway, I came back yesterday, polished this chapter up and now here it is.

Thanks for all the reviews and tips so far. I'm also happy that people are following the story. Honestly, I didn't think anyway was going to like this and I was going to be told it was absolute crap.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The day of Margaret's departure finally arrived and Elizabeth had been dreading it for days. She didn't want her sister to leave her alone for Elizabeth knew she would be unhappy without her confidant in everything the sisters did together. She thought it was unfair of Henry to be pushing for this marriage but Margaret had no other choice. The King of Portugal was smitten with Margaret and Henry had agreed to the marriage between them. To make it even more uncomfortable, Charles Brandon was to accompany Margaret to Portugal and give her away in Henry's absence. He said he was too busy to leave but Elizabeth knew it was because of the pending divorce and his infatuation with Anne Boleyn.

Stealing a glance to her sister, Elizabeth's heart fell when she saw how miserable Margaret looked. Henry may have promised her a marriage to whom ever she wanted when the King died but if she knew her brother, he would most likely forget. Wringing her hands together, Elizabeth glanced forward as trumpets sounded, announcing the arrival of her brother. Dropping into a bow, Elizabeth waited until he stopped in front of Margaret before she stood upright again. Henry gave her a short nod before he took Margaret's face in his hands.

"My dear sister. Fair you well on your journey. Remember the King of Portugal, your future husband loves and respects you. You must honor him in return."

Margaret took a deep breath before she grabbed Henry in a tight hug. "Remember your promise. When he dies, I marry whom I choose."

Henry pushed Margaret away from him and Elizabeth scowled at his behavior. He had been acting rude as of late. As he turned to Charles Brandon, Elizabeth reached out and grabbed Margaret's hand. Her older sister smiled at her fondly.

"Charles, as you love me, take care of her."

"I will. You have no doubts. I will treat her as if she was my own sister."

Elizabeth stifled a spit of laughter as Charles and Henry turned to the young Princess. Margaret quickly squeezed her hand as Henry moved to the front of the room and said, "God be with all of you and remember your duties. To my lady and to England. Let us pray."

Dropping to her knees, Elizabeth clasped her hands together, hoping that Margaret would be happy in her marriage and would be able to return home for a happier marriage soon. When the prayer was finished, Elizabeth gave her sister a final hug before she watched Margaret and Charles depart from the gallery.

* * *

"My lady, we must get you ready for mass."

"I'm not going. I have a headache."

Raking a hand through Elizabeth's hair to put the curls in place, Bess said, "I know you miss your sister but it's only been one day and you refuse to come out. I have to get you out of this room."

Looking down to her pale hands, Elizabeth played with the ruby bracelet on her wrist. It had been Margaret's parting gift to her a day earlier. One day and Elizabeth missed her sister dearly. Besides Bess, there was no one to talk to. She hadn't left her room in hours, except to eat, and only read or paced her chamber. Henry pretended not to notice her absence and didn't seem to mind now that Anne had been made one of Katherine's ladies. But missing mass was inexcusable and Elizabeth had to suck up her pride and attend.

"There we go, Miss. No hair ornament today?"

"No. Just simple pins will do. This gown is encrusted with enough jewels and lets save the ornaments for tonight."

Sure enough, the front of Elizabeth's gown was encrusted with small jewels that sparkled when the light hit them just right. It would have been silly to clutter up her ensemble with a headdress. She would save the riches for tonight's banquet. Standing from her chair, Elizabeth looked to Bess and said, "Will you accompany me to mass?"

"You know I cannot, my lady. Don't worry, I will be here when you return and we can have a game of cards or go walk in the garden. You need some fresh air"

Elizabeth smiled before giving Bess a small nod, allowing her friend to go tidy up the bed chamber. The walk to the chapel was not long and Elizabeth decided to make the journey by herself. She didn't need a line of ladies to walk the short distance but that didn't stop Katherine, who she met in the hall, surrounded by her ladies in waiting. Her sister-in-law gave her a bright smile and said, "Good Morning, Elizabeth. How are you today?"

"Better than I was yesterday, madam. Shall we walk together to mass?"

Katherine gave Elizabeth a small nod as both woman turned and began to walk together, with Katherine's ladies following closely behind. This included Anne Boleyn, who was at the front of the line. Turning back to Anne, Elizabeth gave her a small smile and Anne returned it. Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth saw one of Katherine's other ladies give her a disapproving glare but she ignored it. In any case, Elizabeth thought Anne seemed like a nice enough woman and wouldn't be stupid enough to take a relationship with her brother seriously. As everyone of the court knew, Henry's infatuations didn't last long.

As the small group entered the chapel, Elizabeth shivered at the chill and rubbed her hands together for warmth. Her brother and his entourage had just arrived as well, minus Charles. Elizabeth stayed in place beside Katherine as Henry stopped in in front of his wife and said, "My lady."

"My lord," Katherine said, giving Henry a bright smile.

As they turned to the side, Elizabeth saw Henry's eyes snap to Anne who was standing a few feet behind Elizabeth. As she turned her head slightly, the Princess could see Anne staring straight ahead, not noticing the King staring at her intently. Henry looked away from Anne as he and Katherine walked up the small flight of stairs and sank into the two chairs in front of the alter. The ladies of Katherine's court, Henry's men and Elizabeth stepped forward and off to the side. From behind her, Elizabeth could hear William Compton and Anthony Knivert speaking quietly to each other. Speaking of how Charles was rising in power. She bit her tongue, trying to pay attention to the mass but found she could not. Fed up with the distraction, Elizabeth turned her head slightly and said, "Enough."

"Sorry, my lady," Anthony said.

Turning back around, Elizabeth concentrated on the Cardinal but didn't notice Anthony nudge William in the chest. William turned to Anthony and he said, "What?"

"She's feisty today."

* * *

Later in the evening, the court was all in attendance for a small banquet Henry was throwing in honor of Princess Marguerite of Navarre, who was sister to King Francis. Elizabeth was required to attend and at the moment, she was moving in between the crowd and stopping to talk with people she knew. Bess had stayed in her chamber, for she was very tired from the walk earlier in the day through the garden. However, Elizabeth was still reeling from her time with Bess, for her friend had informed her that what Anthony Knivert said about William was true. He indeed had feelings for her but Elizabeth was adamant that it was just a infatuation and that he would move on in time. But now that she knew, a small part of Elizabeth hoped he would not.

Shaking her head, the Princess grabbed a goblet of wine from a servant and walked up to her brother, who was sitting at the front of the room with Anthony and William. She gave a short bow and Henry stood from the table and came around the side to embrace his youngest sibling. Elizabeth returned the short hug before Henry broke away and said, "Are you feeling alright, Elizabeth? You look a bit flushed and almost the color of your dress."

Looking down, Elizabeth replied, "No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired from this afternoon's walk."

Henry nodded before kissing her on the forehead. He then noticed Thomas More a few feet away and excused himself. Elizabeth watched him go before she turned and noticed her reflection in the window. She was a bit red but Elizabeth hoped it was only from the wine. The gown she currently wore was one of her favorites and it was a bright red with long sleeves. On her head, Elizabeth wore a small headband made of red garnets and around her neck was a long chain, with a cross made of ruby's, disappearing into her bosom, that Henry had given her on her last birthday. In all accounts, she looked beautiful but Elizabeth hated to dress up for these banquets. Turning back to the court, Elizabeth noticed Thomas Tallis sitting by himself, hunched over notes of music.

"Thomas," Elizabeth said.

Thomas looked up and smiled as the Princess joined him at the empty table. As she took her seat, Elizabeth picked up a small grape from Thomas' plate and popped it in her mouth. Thomas stifled a laugh and Elizabeth smiled as she set her goblet down. She enjoyed Thomas' company very much. He was a tad shy when she had first met him but Elizabeth had gotten him to open up around her. She told him that when they talked, to not think of her as a Princess.

"How is your newest masterpiece coming?"

"It's coming along. I've nearly finished but not quite."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful, Thomas."

"Thank you, your highness," Thomas said.

"You should play for me sometime. If you're ever in the chapel, let my lady, Bess, know. I find reading with comforting music to be relaxing."

"You read," Thomas asked.

"I do. It's one thing I have complete control over," Elizabeth replied, sadly.

As the young Princess began to pick at her goblet, a rustling of dresses made Elizabeth look up. Stifling a laugh, she saw two twins staring intently at Thomas, who was once again hunched over his music. The twins finally made their move and sat down next to Thomas, who looked up in shock. Elizabeth simply took another drink from her goblet and settled into her seat to watch the hilarity that she was about to witness.

"Thomas? Thomas Tallis?"

"Hello."

"We just wanted to say we love your music."

"Thank You," Thomas said, quietly.

"We share a room. Do you want to come back with us," the twin, named Jane, asked.

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing as Thomas sent her a frightened look. "I want to finish this song," he replied, looking back down at his music.

"You can finish it tomorrow."

"I will have forgotten it tomorrow."

"Then you will forget us, too."

The two twins stood from the table and walked away, quickly. Their plan had obviously not worked out to their advantage. Thomas looked highly embarrassed and he tried to hide it by leaning over his sheets of music. Elizabeth leaned forward and said, "I think they liked you."

Thomas turned bright red and said, "I'm sorry, Princess, but I wonder if I could have some time alone. I really must finish this song."

Elizabeth nodded and stood from the table. As she came around the side, Elizabeth bumped into William Compton. She looked up at him and smiled nervously. He smiled brightly at her before he moved to the side and said, "My apologies, your highness."

He then turned and continued on his way back to Henry's table. Elizabeth turned and watched him go as Thomas looked up from his music and noticed her gaze. He smiled and whispered, "I think he likes you, too."

Turning to Thomas, Elizabeth jokingly said, "Enough, Tallis."

As Elizabeth swept past Thomas, with a smile on her face, William had just sat back down with Henry and Anthony. Unbeknownst to him, Knivert had noticed William's little rendezvous with Elizabeth but made no mention when William returned to the table. He thought it was best not to alert Henry to what was going on. However, Anthony wondered how the King had not noticed. As William grabbed another goblet of wine, Henry leaned forward and said, "Compton, my friend. What do you think of Princess Marguerite?"

William turned and looked over to the Princess of France, who was seated a few tables away. Behind the Princess, he saw Elizabeth speaking with a young man and she was laughing at something he had said. Suddenly, she looked across the room and caught his gaze. Elizabeth turned away as quickly as she could and excused herself. Anthony noticed the Princess' haste and kicked William in the leg. William turned and said, "She's well built, your majesty. A little heavy on the top decks for my taste."

"And what is your taste," Anthony retorted.

"None of your concern."

Henry ignored the banter between the two men and leaned closer. "She's Francis' sister. I happen to know that."

William smirked at his friend, knowing exactly what was on his mind. It was true that Princess Marguerite was a beauty but she was no where near William's taste. In fact, none of the women at court seemed to stir any feelings of desire within him. All except one red headed Princess.

* * *

"This is so juvenile," Elizabeth muttered.

"My lady," Bess hissed.

"What? Are you ready to argue that grown men on horse, hitting each other with pieces of wood is entertaining?"

"That piece of wood is called a lance," Bess replied.

"I prefer piece of wood."

Bess gave her mistress a small smile before turning her eyes back to the field. The Princess was right; the game of jousting was a bit silly. But, Bess knew that Elizabeth was not only there for her brother. She was there to keep the Queen some company, as a member of the Royal Family. To Bess' left, Elizabeth watched as her brother entered the field with his helmet tucked under his arm. The people standing began to clap and shout cheers at her brother as Henry approached the box where Katherine and Elizabeth sat. He stopped and lowered his lance in front of Katherine.

"My Queen."

"My Lord," Katherine replied, as she stood and untied her favors from around her wrist. Katherine's favors were a darkish pink, while Elizabeth's favors were a deep shade of green.

As Katherine tied the ribbon around Henry's lance, Henry gave a smile to all the women and said, "Ladies."

Half the women blushed red as Henry then turned to Elizabeth. "Sister."

"Brother. Good luck."

"I'll need it. Our dear Compton is the challenger."

Before Elizabeth could reply, Henry turned and sped off towards his side of the field. Gripping the chair she was sitting on, Elizabeth felt that deep down, Henry knew something was going on. Her brother was never one for surprises and knowing Anthony Knivert, that fool would let something slip. However, Henry couldn't possibly know and Elizabeth found herself arguing back and forth with her inner voice. There was nothing to suggest any kind of love on her part but perhaps her half glances at William were proof enough. Katherine noticed Elizabeth's uneasiness and she reached over to grasp her hand. Elizabeth looked up as Katherine said in a low voice, "I'm sure William will be alright."

"What? I don't know what you mean."

"It's no secret, Elizabeth. I know of his feelings for you. It's hard not to notice the subtle glances here and there."

"He does not love me, your Majesty. It's just an infatuation."

Katherine simply smiled with a knowing look on her face. Elizabeth knew that the Queen was older than her and probably knew love when she saw it. After all, the Queen had been married to her older brother Arthur at only fifteen before Arthur died suddenly, leaving Katherine to be married to Henry years later. Katherine had loved Arthur and they seemed happy before his death. She also loved Henry and had for all the years they had been married.

"And my brother," Elizabeth whispered.

"He does not know of William's affections. As we both know, Henry is preoccupied with other things."

Before Elizabeth could reply the sound of hooves on the ground came thumping towards the middle of the field. Elizabeth and Katherine watched as Henry hit William spot on and the pitch erupted in cheers and claps. The Queen and Princess clapped politely but Elizabeth was concerned for William. She knew he had taken harder hits then that but she knew the lance must of hurt. _Stop it, Elizabeth_, she argued with herself. Elizabeth knew better than to be concerned with a married man. She watched as Henry and William charged each other again, with Henry hitting the mark.

"Two points for His Majesty."

Turning to Bess, Elizabeth said, "Who else knows?"

"About what, my lady?"

"About William Compton and his infatuation. Does his wife know?"

"My lady, his wife does not know. As for who knows, be glad your brother does not and I leave it at that," Bess hissed.

Knowing Bess was right, Elizabeth turned in time to see William lugging a tree trunk towards her brother. Bess smiled before she turned to Elizabeth. The Princess' face was set in a stony expression. Turning back to the pitch, Bess wacthed as Henry let out a laugh that echoed across the pitch and he said, "What is this?"

William dropped the tree trunk and replied, "Just a trick, your Majesty. Just a trick."

Henry laughed once more and clapped his hands at the gesture. As William exited the match, Anthony Knivert took his place and slammed his helmet down on his head. Elizabeth turned towards her brother, who was being handed a new lance. He then kicked the horse slightly and set off towards Anthony. Anthony charged forward and that's when Elizabeth noticed Henry had not closed his visor. Turning to Katherine, she saw the Queen's eyes widen and she stood from her chair. As every one in the crowd screamed for Henry to stop, Elizabeth did the same and watched as Anthony's lance slammed into Henry's face.

"Harry!"

Without a second thought, Elizabeth turned and ran down the small flight of stairs and across the dirt field towards her brother. He was being helped from his horse by his attendants and as they set him down on the ground, Elizabeth held him underneath his arms as Thomas Boleyn came running over. From what she had seen of the elder Boleyn, Elizabeth didn't like him. He seemed hungry for power and very manipulative. Pushing the negative thoughts away, she concentrated on her brother. He was bleeding and he ripped his helmet off in frustration. Looking up at Elizabeth, Thomas Boleyn said, "My Lady, you should not see this."

"Elizabeth?"

Looking up, she saw William Compton looking down at her with a worried expression on his face. Elizabeth stood and pressed herself up against his horse. William placed his free hand on her upper back as he watched the scene from up on his horse. Katherine had also made it onto the field and was watching with a worried expression. Anthony had jumped from his horse and was rushing to Henry's aid, as he was trying to stand up. William's hand on her shoulder stopped Elizabeth from stepping forward when Henry finally stood. Wiping the blood away, he grabbed Thomas' face and said, "See? See?"

Suddenly, Henry fell to his knees again and Anthony Knivert held his friend upright. He began to apologize profusely and Henry said, "It's my fault. Not yours. You can't hurt me."

Henry then got to his feet and walked to Katherine to comfort her. As he whispered loving words to Katherine, Elizabeth saw Thomas scowl at the scene. Obviously, he did not like the Queen very much and Elizabeth had heard rumors that he was up to something; and it involved Anne. At least, according to court gossip. Giving Katherine a short kiss, Henry then turned and said, "Let's go again."

Anthony nodded and walked back to his horse as Henry grabbed Elizabeth in a tight hug.

"I was so worried. I thought he had hit your eye."

"Elizabeth, there is nothing to be worried about. I am fine," Henry said as he pulled away from the hug.

As Elizabeth squeezed her brother's hand tightly, Henry looked up at William and said, "Compton, take my sister back to the stands, will you?"

"Your Majesty," William said, as Elizabeth turned towards him.

Henry noticed the look that passed between the two but ignored it as he helped Elizabeth onto William's horse. She settled herself in front of him to ride side-saddle and when she felt one of his arms go around her waist, Elizabeth grabbed his arm and said, "Don't let go. I don't feel like ending up in the dirt."

"I won't drop you, my Lady. I'm not that dense."

William then led the horse a few feet away and both watched as Henry and Anthony charged towards each other again, with Henry's visor down. It seemed her brother held some animosity toward Knivert for when he hit the mark, Anthony went flying off his horse. Cringing, Elizabeth heard William behind her say, "Not again."

He urged the horse forward and Elizabeth watched as her brother leapt off his horse and knelt by Anthony's side. Blood was leaking from his helmet and the Princess instantly became concerned. As William maneuvered the reins, Elizabeth felt his armor graze the side of her chest, which caused the young Princess to smile. However, it was not out of lust, it was because it had tickled. Over in the stands, Bess clasped her hand over her heart as she saw the one person who shouldn't have seen what William had done. Henry.

* * *

"I can't believe you. He saw that? It was completely innocent, an accident," Elizabeth said, later that night.

"I'm not sure if the whole court saw what happened. My Lady, I hope, for your sake, your brother does not ask you about it."

"If he does, I'll just lie to him."

"He's the King of England, not a fool," Bess replied.

Putting her head in her hands, Elizabeth almost ripped the headdress from her head. This was getting out of her control. Now the entire court was going to be suspicious and because of it, Elizabeth had refused to attend when Anthony and William were knighted. She informed Henry she would be down later for the banquet but a headache had overtaken her at the worst time. Right before the banquet and all Elizabeth wanted to do was crawl into bed and never come out. A knock at her door caused both woman to look up. Bess excused herself and went to answer the door. As she waited to see who it was, Elizabeth heard a familiar voice and she stood up from her chair.

"Mary!"

Running into her sitting room, Elizabeth knelt as Mary rushed into her arms. The little girl had grown in the past few months and Elizabeth had missed her terribly. Between Margaret leaving and Mary kept far away at Ludlow Castle, it was all too much. Letting go of her niece, Elizabeth led Mary over to the small couch by the fireplace and said, "My dear Mary, how are you?"

"Well," Mary replied.

"That's wonderful. Your mama tells me that you can speak fluent French and your music skills are improving."

"I'm almost fluent in French and my music is improving, Aunt Elizabeth. Are you good at music, too?"

"Yes, but I think I dance better than I play music."

"Are you going to dance tonight," Mary asked.

"Of course. I have to keep my reputation of dancing better than your father, the King."

Mary smiled before giving her Aunt a tight hug. Elizabeth stroked Mary's soft hair and smiled, thinking how much joy it would bring if she had a child as sweet as her niece one day. Soon, Mary's governess whisked her away and Elizabeth made her way down to the banquet. The hall was full of people and the court was alive with drinking, singing, dancing, and music. Henry and Katherine were seated next to a fire and Elizabeth was soon whisked into a dance with two gentleman and Anne Boleyn. Before the music started, Elizabeth turned to Anne and said, "How are you enjoying court, Lady Anne?"

"It's wonderful, your highness. His majesty was very kind to allow me a place in the Queen's ladies."

"That's my brother. Always a kind soul," Elizabeth said, only half serious.

Anne smiled before she leaned in and whispered, "Speaking of the court, your highness, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"The rumors about you and William Compton? That you are his mistress?"

Before the Princess could reply the music started and Anne was whisked into the dance by one of the men. Elizabeth herself was also whisked off and she soon forgot all about the rumors and laughed as she was twirled and picked up by the man who was her partner. Across the room, Henry watched with amusement as his sister laughed and danced with Anne and two other men. After this afternoon, and what he saw between Elizabeth and William, Henry hoped it was his mind playing tricks on him. Henry knew William would never defy him by entering any kind of relationship with his sister. He turned to Katherine and smiled before turning back to the dance, his eyes focused in on Anne Boleyn.

A few tables away from Henry, Anthony Knivert and William Compton watched the two women dance back and forth with their partners. William pretended to not be interested but Anthony was not so easily swayed. As Elizabeth and Anne stopped next to each other, their partners grabbed their hands and the four began to dance in a straight line. All of a sudden, Elizabeth's eyes landed on their table and he watched as she sent what seemed like seductive looks towards William. Anthony smirked, before taking another drink from his goblet of wine. He saw William glance up a couple of times, before he would look back down, suddenly becoming interrested with his wine.

* * *

_In the next chapter, Margaret comes home for Portugal and Elizabeth gets closer to William. I hope you all like that I made Thomas Tallis a close confidant. I know he is below her but I figured that Elizabeth could converse with him. Considering her will be teaching her some music in later chapters. That's not for a while, though._

_I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Saturday. So, until then, leave me a review if you wish. Thanks. _


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry for the long wait, everyone; but, I am keeping to my word and giving you all an update as I finally am back home where the whole entire thing is written out. I am very pleased by the reviews and the number of people following. I know I say it in almost every update, but Thanks so much. _

_Anyway, Happy Easter to all who are celebrating tomorrow. With out further ado, Chapter 5. _

* * *

It had been a couple days since Margaret had left for Portugal. The Duke of Suffolk still had not returned and Elizabeth had spent her free time roaming the castle and going to various banquets at night. She had been staying away from Henry a lot more than usual because she didn't want to take the chance of running into William or Anthony. The three men spent all their free time together. It was very hard to get Henry alone without having the two stooges with him. Today, was no different. As Elizabeth walked into the throne room where Henry was, her eyes widened when she saw Anthony and William standing near him. However, Henry's face brightened when he saw his sister.

"Elizabeth, I'm glad you could find some time to come see me."

"Bess told me it was urgent news concerning our sister. What has happened?"

"It seems that the King of Portugal has died unfortunately. Margaret is returning home as we speak."

"Are you serious? Poor Margaret. Is she alright?"

"I'm sure she's going to be fine. She will be allowed to mourn as long as she pleases."

"Of course. I will be sure to comfort her as well. She'll need me right now."

"Of course. There is also one other issue I need to discuss with you."

"What about," Elizabeth said, picking at a stray hem on her sleeve.

"My divorce from Katherine. Everything seems to be going according to plan. At least Wolsey tells me it is."

"It's true then. You're really divorcing her? After all you have both been through?"

From behind Henry, Anthony nudged William, remembering the conversation they had a few days earlier. That when Henry divorced Katherine, would be the day William would have Elizabeth to himself. William tried to hold his laughter in but couldn't and a grunt escaped his throat. Elizabeth and Henry turned when William grunted and Anthony quickly said, "Upset stomach."

Henry nodded before he turned back to Elizabeth and said, "Elizabeth, we broke God's law. That cannot be forgiven. I'm giving Katherine a chance to leave with dignity but she refuses."

"What law? You were both married under God's eyes and she said the marriage between Arthur was never consummated. Besides, you have Mary to consider."

"She is my daughter, Elizabeth. I have no son. No heir to carry on my name."

"Mary could carry on your name," Elizabeth said.

"Don't be silly. No woman will ever rule England. Women belong at the King's side."

"Is that so? Well, that may someday change."

"Not while I am King," Henry retorted.

"I see," Elizabeth whispered.

"You shouldn't worry yourself with this, Elizabeth. It will all be taken care of in time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

Henry then kissed Elizabeth on the forehead before he took his leave from the throne room. Before he left, Elizabeth turned and said, "Where are you going?"

"To Hever," Henry shouted before he rounded the corner.

"To see her," Elizabeth screeched.

Before she could run after her brother, Anthony quickly grabbed her by the arm and said, "Come on, my Lady. Your brother insisted I escort you back to your chamber."

"I don't need an escort, Knivert. I'm not a child," Elizabeth hissed.

Elizabeth then wrenched her arm away from Anthony's grip and said, "Sir William. Sir Anthony," before she turned and exited the throne room.

* * *

"My Lady, Thomas Tallis."

Glancing up from her needlepoint, Elizabeth's lips formed a smile and she said, "Thomas! Do come in."

"Thank you, Princess."

Nodding to her ladies, Elizabeth dismissed them to her sitting room as Thomas came and sat in the chair in front of her. He was grateful for the warmth of the fireplace on his cold hands. Placing her sewing to the side, Elizabeth said, "What brings you to my chamber, Thomas?"

Thomas smiled and said, "Well, your highness…"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth. I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer. Of joining me while I composed my latest piece."

"I would be delighted," Elizabeth said.

Thomas smiled brightly and said, " Excellent. Would you care to join me now?"

"Of course. Let me just grab my book and I'll dismiss my ladies for the day. Give me a moment," Elizabeth said, standing from her chair and walking towards her sitting room.

As she grabbed a book from a nearby table, Elizabeth turned to Bess and said, "Bess, you and the ladies are dismissed for the afternoon. I will be going to the chapel with Thomas Tallis. I should return by mid afternoon."

Some of her women giggled and Elizabeth said, "It's not what you think, ladies."

Bess rolled her eyes at the others reactions and said, "Of course, my Lady."

The three ladies and Bess then stood and walked out of Elizabeth's chamber. Turning back to her bedroom, Elizabeth saw Thomas standing silently by the door and she said, "Alright Thomas. Shall we?"

Thomas smiled and quickly came to Elizabeth's side, to escort her to the chapel. The palace was busy that afternoon but thankfully no one bothered to ask where Elizabeth was going and she was met with the usual bowing of respect. As they walked in silence to their destination, Elizabeth decided to start a good conversation as they walked out into the garden. She still didn't know Thomas that well and Elizabeth wanted to know more about him. He had the same interests as she did, at least when it came to music.

"How are you enjoying court, Thomas?"

"It's fine. I'm happy to be here instead of on the streets performing."

"A talent such as yours should not be wasted, Thomas. I am happy that you are here as well. Now, tell me, have any ladies of the court caught your eye?"

"No, Princess. I'm afraid I don't have time for women," Thomas said, his face red.

"That's too bad because I can tell you of two twins who would love to be in my place at the moment."

* * *

Reading in the chapel had always soothed Elizabeth and hearing Thomas' music made it all the more enjoyable. She was propped up against one of the pews and her shoes were sitting on the floor next to the hem of her dress. As Thomas played various pieces of music, Elizabeth got deeper into her book, which, funnily enough, was Thomas More's Utopia. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice a figure inching their way towards her and Thomas. It was William Compton. He had overheard one of Elizabeth's ladies informing another that she had been escorted by Thomas Tallis to the chapel. William had slipped away unnoticed from the court and had made the short journey to where Elizabeth was.

Up at the organ, Thomas suddenly stopped, causing Elizabeth to look up in concern. As she got to her feet, she said, "Is something a matter?"

"I'm not quite sure what to call this piece? Perhaps you could help, Princess," Thomas said, turning to look at her.

"Well, if you insist on calling me Princess, maybe you should name it after me," Elizabeth joked.

"My Lady," Thomas stuttered.

"I'm kidding, Tallis," Elizabeth said, joining Thomas by the piano.

Leaning over to look at the music, Elizabeth scanned the pages that were filled with music and a few scratches here and there. Biting her lip in thought, Elizabeth ran through all the intelligent words she knew and none seemed to fit. Thomas' music deserved a great and grand name. Glancing up in frustration, Elizabeth caught sight of one of the glass windows and how the sun was shining through. It was quite a beautiful sight and a word emerged into Elizabeth's train of thought. Looking back down at Thomas, she said, "Alleluia."

"Alleluia, indeed," a voice said.

Both Thomas and Elizabeth turned and were shocked to see William Compton standing a few feet away. Elizabeth turned back to Thomas with a worried expression on her face. He responded by giving her a small push on the arm that caused her to almost trip over the small stairs. Clutching her hand to her chest and placing her book on the organ, Elizabeth said, "William or is it Sir William Compton, now?"

"You may call me William, your highness."

"Then in turn, I insist that you call me Elizabeth."

"I would be more than happy to, Elizabeth. However, I think around your brother, the King, I will have to make do with your highness."

"Then if that's the way you want to be, then I suppose I will call you Sir William while in public."

William smiled before he gestured to Thomas and said, "In any case, I was just listening to you and Thomas."

"Listening to Thomas, maybe. I was just reading."

As Elizabeth glanced back up, she was stunned to see William closer to her than he had been. His face was mere inches from hers. "You have a great enjoyment for literature and the arts. The other ladies of the court must be quite jealous of your talent."

"Yes," Elizabeth whispered, before looking down at her hands.

The silence was deafening and William could see that the conversation was over. He looked up to Thomas and nodded his departure. The musician nodded back as William excused himself from Elizabeth's presence. When he had disappeared into a small niche beside the organ, Thomas turned to Elizabeth and said, "Are you blind? He does feel something for you."

"No, he does not," Elizabeth said.

Picking up her book from the side of the organ, Elizabeth cautiously peeked around the side of the organ to see William conversing with a small group of ladies from the court. As the three ladies giggled at his attention, William turned and caught her eye. Elizabeth simply gave a small smile before she turned, grabbed her book and went back to her spot in the pew. She slipped her shoes back onto her feet and said, "Thomas, it seems that I have grown quite hungry. I'm going to go back to the palace."

"Do you need an escort?"

"No, but thank you. I'll be fine on my own."

Elizabeth then stood and gave her friend a smile before she turned and walked towards the entrance. As she walked out into the sunshine, William came out from behind the organ and said, "Am I a fool, Tallis? For believing I could have the love of a Princess?"

"All of us are fools for love, Sir William," Thomas said, before he turned back to his music.

* * *

The next afternoon, William received word from Charles Brandon and was told to meet him at the tavern they frequented. After receiving the letter, William had ventured out into the rain and had walked the short distance from the palace to the tavern. On the side of the street, people were jammed up against the wall and William weaved through the crowd and finally spotted the tavern door. He pushed his way inside the dark and warm tavern and took his hat from his head. A woman glided up to him and rubbed her body against him, suggestively.

"What's your business?"

"Sorry love," William said, pushing the woman away and continuing his search for Charles.

Continuing to walk through the tavern, William almost turned to walk back to the front to see if he had missed Charles, when a voice said, "My dear William."

William turned and smiled at his good friend. Apart from the tired look in his eyes, Charles looked the same. They embraced and William said, "Charles, welcome back."

"Come sit down. Have a drink."

Both men sat and William looked around the tavern in confusion. "I just don't understand. Why here?"

"How is the King," Charles said, changing the subject.

"Anxiously awaiting his sister. To share her grief."

"We're married," Charles blurted out.

William was stunned for a moment before he said, "What?"

"She and me…we're married."

"You and…"

"Yes," Charles hissed.

William laughed in disbelief as Charles narrowed his eyes in frustration. A tavern maiden clunked two pints down in front of the two men and William picked up his pint and said, "Then that makes two of us."

"What are you talking about," Charles said.

"While you and Margaret are married, Elizabeth and I are causing rumors of our own at court," William replied, drinking from his pint.

"What? You mean you finally confessed your utter devotion to her?"

"I was getting to it in the chapel…"

"In God's eyes, William?"

"Charles, this is not funny. She consumes my thoughts, I wake up with Ann and see Elizabeth's face, and the Princess is avoiding me. It's almost as if she knows that I'm thinking about her."

"Well, William, you don't exactly try to hide your attraction to the Princess and everyone could see it. Besides, you and Elizabeth are not married and you can tell me about all that later. But for now, you have to tell him about Margaret and I. You have to tell the King."

"I have to tell him? Why do I have to tell him?"

"Because it would be better coming from you."

William leaned close to Charles and said, "What's a matter Charles, have you lost your nerve?"

"This is no laughing matter," Charles retorted.

"Then why did you do it," William challenged.

"You know me. I don't always think."

"Yes you do. Just not with your head," William said, whacking Charles in the forehead.

* * *

A couple of days after Margaret's return, Elizabeth was told by Thomas, one of Henry's men, that Henry wanted an audience with her. Elizabeth was dumbfounded as to what her brother wanted but she didn't ask when Thomas led her to Henry's chambers. Thomas didn't say a word as they walked together and Elizabeth was relieved for she knew it would be about life at court, like it always was. He was only making small talk but to Elizabeth, it felt like they spoke of the same thing every time. As they came to a stop in front of Henry's chamber, Thomas knocked twice before pushing the door open.

"Elizabeth, your Majesty."

Henry glanced up from the papers he was looking at and smiled at his youngest sister. He stood from his chair and said, "Leave us, Thomas."

Thomas bowed and left the room. Elizabeth dropped into a bow, quietly, as Henry embraced her and she put her arms around him tightly. He released her form a few moments later and said, "I have something I wish to speak to you about."

"What? Is it about Margaret's return home? I'm still concerned on why she has taken refuge elsewhere."

Henry smiled before escorting his sister into a chair and going to sit across from her. He tapped his fingers on the chair and Elizabeth watched as her brother pondered his next words carefully. Leaning forward, he said, "Have you any feelings for any of the men at court?"

"What? No, that's silly, Henry. Besides, if I did, I could never act on them. It's not a behavior I would wish to display."

"Well, in any case, I have come to a proposition. I realize I am a bit overprotective of you but it's because I love you so dearly. I love you more than any brother could love his sister. Which is why I am giving you permission to act on any feelings you may have towards any men in the court. As long as you tell me who it is so I may deem them worthy of courtship."

"Any man," Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, any man you desire. Except for lower class, Charles and Anthony."

"What about William?"

"Elizabeth, William is married and I don't approve of my sisters with any of those three," Henry said, his eyes narrowing.

"I understand. Whoever I marry will have your full blessing. I would want nothing more than to make you happy and to not cause shame to our family."

"Good," Henry said, smiling.

"Is that all you wished to speak to me about?"

Henry nodded before he brought out a deck of cards from underneath the table. Elizabeth smiled wickedly and said, "You, dear brother, don't know what you just got yourself into."

Henry smiled before dealing cards out to Elizabeth and himself. Elizabeth snatched up her cards and the siblings played a few games for the better part of an hour. To Elizabeth's dismay, Henry won one of the games, which he proceeded to rub in her face for the next half hour. However, Elizabeth didn't let his one win get to her and she continued to outsmart her brother in the game. Just as Elizabeth was about to lay down her final set, the chamber door swung open and Thomas once again entered. Henry stood and said, "Thomas, what is it?"

"Sir William Compton desires a word with you and the Princess, your Majesty."

* * *

The throne room had never been more silent. The only sounds heard were from Henry's tapping fingers and a few murmurs from the courtiers out in the hall. To his left, Elizabeth stood, wringing her hands nervously as William Compton stood in front of the two siblings. Elizabeth couldn't bear to look out into the room beyond the throne room. Knowing that her sister was about to be punished for her behavior made her head ache. Elizabeth knew her sister had feelings for Charles; she just never thought Margaret could be so stupid to go off and marry him. Henry slowly glanced up and stared at William.

"Is he sorry? Tell me does he beg my forgiveness?"

"Your Majesty knows his Grace," William replied.

"You mean he does not?"

Elizabeth placed her hand on Henry's shoulder but he simply shrugged it away. Pulling her hand back, Elizabeth placed it at her side as Henry said, "Send in my sister. Send in Margaret."

William nodded before he turned and walked out of the throne room to retrieve Margaret. Elizabeth stayed right where she was, knowing that any words or movement from her would cause Henry to become angrier than he already was. A second later, Margaret walked slowly into the throne room, her eyes downcast toward the floor. She was dressed in red and not the traditional black a grieving bride would wear. As she bowed to show respect, Henry leaned forward and said, "You are not wearing black."

Margaret straightened from her bow and clasped her hands tightly. "No, your Majesty."

"But you're in mourning. Your husband is dead."

Margaret looked back down at the floor and Henry's anger seemed to grow. "I said your husband is _dead_."

"He's alive. My husband is alive," Margaret replied.

Henry suddenly stood from the throne and walked down the small flight of stairs until he stopped in front of Margaret. Elizabeth clenched the throne's arm as she watched her brother advance on her sister. Elizabeth knew Margaret and Henry had tempers that could match each other but she really didn't feel like being witness to a screaming match. It shocked her even more because Henry would yell in front of the entire court and William was right outside the door.

"I gave you no permission to marry Brandon. Nor would I ever!"

"You gave me your promise. You told Elizabeth that I was free to choose."

"I made no promise to you or Elizabeth. You are mistaken."

Margaret's eyes narrowed and just when she was about to speak, Henry's patience finally ran out. He turned to Elizabeth and screamed, "I made no such promise to Margaret!"

He then turned back to Margaret and screamed, "How dare you look at me? I am your Lord and Master, not your brother!"

Margaret's body stiffened and she looked up towards Elizabeth. Her anger began to build when she saw her younger sister's face frozen in shock and her lip was trembling. If Henry was going to yell at someone, he should take it out on her, not Elizabeth. She had done nothing wrong. Henry then turned and walked back up to the throne to collect his thoughts. Elizabeth didn't dare make eye contact and she looked down at the ground.

"You are both banished from court. You will relinquish your London houses. You will remove yourself from my sight. Do you understand," Henry said.

"Yes, your Majesty," Margaret whispered.

As Margaret turned and walked slowly out of the throne room, Elizabeth whispered, "How could you?"

Henry seemed not to hear her and before Margaret left the court for good, he said, "And Margaret?"

Margaret turned and said, "What?"

"I have yet to decide whether to make your bedmate a head shorter."

Margaret's eyes widened before she turned and stalked out of the throne room. Forgetting the anger of her brother, Elizabeth quickly walked down the flight of stairs and passed Henry before he could stop her. Out in the gallery, the courtiers were all standing silently, hunched over for respect, as Margaret and her ladies walked past them. Charles was near the front of the room and William was by his side. Picking up the side of her gown, Elizabeth hurried forward and grasped her sisters upper arm. Margaret turned before her face lit up and she grasped Elizabeth in a hug. Elizabeth held onto her sister tightly and said, "Please, don't leave me here. The court is lonely enough. Who will I talk to?"

"You're going to be fine and you have Bess. Don't worry about Henry. He won't stay angry with you for long. It's going to be alright."

* * *

Later that night, Elizabeth had taken some time to herself and had spent it reading down in the library. She considered it her own personal safe haven where she could be alone. Soon, darkness had come and Elizabeth had grown tired and weary after the days events. She still could not believe that Henry had banished Margaret and Charles from ever returning to court. It was all anyone could talk about and Elizabeth was sick of hearing about it. There had even been a few gossiping ladies in the library and the Princess had gathered her book and stalked out past them. As she walked down the candle lit hall back to her chambers, where she knew a frantic Bess would be waiting with dinner, the sound of footsteps stopped her. Glancing up from her book, she saw William Compton a few feet in front of her. As she walked closer, he said, "Say yes."

"No," Elizabeth hissed, pushing past him.

As she continued down the hallway, she turned to tell William to leave her in peace but he had vanished as quickly as he appeared. Clutching her book to her stomach, Elizabeth turned and continued walking towards her room as she quickened her pace. Suddenly, from out of no where, William appeared again. He smiled and said, "Say yes."

"You're married," Elizabeth said, pushing past him once more.

As she did, William grabbed her arm, causing Elizabeth to turn around.

"So," he said.

"It's just an infatuation. I cannot do this. I will not."

"Why continue to deny me any longer?"

"Because you don't love me," Elizabeth whispered.

"Is that your fear," William replied, grabbing her free hand.

"No, I have many more fears when it comes to a relationship with you."

"I have felt this way about you for some time, Elizabeth."

"You don't understand. I am the sister of King Henry VIII. You yourself witnessed what happened today with Margaret and Charles. Do you want to end up like them?"

"Then we'll keep it a secret," William replied.

Before Elizabeth could protest, William's hand came up and cupped her face, gently. Swallowing down nerves, Elizabeth leaned in close to William and felt his lips press against hers. The book that was in her left hand dropped to the floor as William pushed her up against the wall. Her hands gripped his shoulders and before they both could go any farther, a shrill voice said, "My Lady! Sir William!"

Breaking away from William, Elizabeth turned to see Bess, with a mildly amused expression on her face. Feeling a rush of blood come to her face, Elizabeth said, "Don't you dare say a word, Bess!"

"Come on before someone sees the both of you," Bess said, stretching her hand out.

Elizabeth nodded before she looked back up to William. He simply squeezed her hand and said, "I'll call on you tomorrow."

He then turned and walked in the direction of his quarters. Turning back to Bess, Elizabeth said, "If he calls on me tomorrow, make sure you are the one to get the message."

Bess smiled and said, "It will be our secret, my lady."

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth's stomach was filled with butterflies. For a good reason, too. She had hardly said a word when Bess had helped dress her that morning and when Elizabeth asked to go for a walk in the garden, her friend did not hesitate. The lady-in-waiting had been surprised by what she had witnessed the previous night but she knew that he could make Elizabeth happy. As the two women walked out into the sunshine, Elizabeth linked her arm with Bess and said, "Am I doing something completely stupid by giving in to my feelings?"

"My Lady, you are in love. It's normal for you to be acting the way you are."

"But he's Henry's friend and he's married. My brother is the King, Bess."

As they sat on a stone ledge in front of a fountain, Elizabeth picked a red rose from the bush next to her and began to play with the petal's. Bess watched the Princess as she slowly began to pick the petal's and throw them into the fountain. Sighing, Bess put her hand on top of Elizabeth's and she looked up, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"I wish Margaret was here. I need my sister now more than ever."

"It will be alright, my Lady. I promise."

Elizabeth nodded before she stood and said, "Let's go back. It's growing hot and this corset makes it so much worse than it really is."

Bess nodded and accepted the Princess' hand to stand up. As they returned to the palace, Elizabeth went straight to her bedroom and laid her tired body down on her bed to rest. Her ladies closed the door to her bedroom and sat out in the sitting room to knit or read. Inside her chamber, Elizabeth tried to keep her eyes open but sleep came easily. Bess peeked in on her many times and Elizabeth slept past dinner and into the late night. The other ladies went off to bed but Bess stayed up just in case William was true to his word. As the candles wore down and Bess closed her book for the night, a tiny knock was on the door. Bess stood and opened Elizabeth's chamber door quickly. A young man was standing with his hands clasped.

"I have a message from William Compton."

"Yes," Bess said.

"He says, she that he holds so dear to his heart is welcome. I don't know what that could have to do with her Highness. Perhaps you might know, Lady Bess."

Bess smiled and said, "Oh, you know William Compton. Was he intoxicated when he told you this?"

"He might have had a few glasses, Miss."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. My Lady was probably the first name to pop into his head and he told you to deliver a fake message to her."

"I'm very sorry for disturbing the Princess. Forgive me," the man said.

Bess nodded before she closed the chamber door and put her back up against it. She then grabbed Elizabeth's red robe from the small couch and made her way towards the bedroom. Bess opened the door quietly and Elizabeth sat up, already in her dressing gown.

"Time to go, my Lady."

* * *

The next morning, the sun rose early and was bright enough to light up the rooms of Whitehall. The people inside were fast asleep and the castle was so very quiet. Inside William's chamber, Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly and tried to adjust her eyes to the streaming light from the sun. Burrowing her face deeper into the pillow, she felt an arm tighten around her sheet clad waist. Smiling, Elizabeth said, "Oh sun, leave us alone."

"What," William mumbled into her shoulder.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said, jabbing her elbow into his stomach.

William's arm suddenly slipped from her waist as he groaned in pain at where she had hit him. Elizabeth turned onto her side and smirked at the look on William's face. It was a mix of mock pain and shock. He looked shocked that she was still in his bed. Pulling the white sheet closer to her bare chest, Elizabeth said, "You didn't think I would still be here, did you?"

"Truthfully, I did not," William said, wrapping his arm back around her.

Elizabeth nodded before she slipped across the bed and rested her head against William's chest. Both of his arms finally wrapped around her and Elizabeth reached for his hand and began to play with his fingers. They laid in silence and enjoyed the world outside as it woke up. It was peaceful and for a moment, Elizabeth forgot who she was and how deeply in trouble she was going to be. Sighing, Elizabeth knew she had to leave and get back to her chamber before anyone saw her. With a suppressed groan, she sat up from his embrace and said, "I have to go."

"You can't stay?"

"You know very well that I cannot."

"My Lady, you're walking back to your chamber in your night clothes. What will people think," William joked, placing his arm under his head.

"I'll tell them I fell asleep in the library," Elizabeth said, throwing her clothes back onto her body.

"A cover up? You think of everything, Princess."

Elizabeth smiled as she pulled on her red robe. She turned back to William and sat at his side. William sat up from the bed and kissed her softly and as they broke apart, Elizabeth said, "You yourself said I had an interest for the arts."

Elizabeth then stood up and exited William's chamber without a second thought.

* * *

"Perhaps you ought to slow down on the wine, my Lady," Bess said.

"Oh Bess, it's just one goblet. I'll be fine."

Setting her goblet back down on the table, Elizabeth smiled and leaned back in her seat. Across from the table she was sitting at, Anthony and William were conversing with some of the other men of the court. Elizabeth was surrounded by Katherine's ladies and Bess was sitting to her right. As far as Elizabeth knew, Bess was the only one who knew that Elizabeth had slept with William. No one else at court knew but people had their suspicions. Like Anthony Knivert. He was glancing back and forth between the Princess and William, his face set into a wide smirk as he saw the looks between the two.

"My dear William, you must tell me."

"Tell you what," William said, turning to him.

"Did you and the Princess do what I suspect you did?"

"If I told you, would you swear not to tell a soul?"

"You did. I knew it," Anthony said, leaning closer to William.

"Then can I trust you not to tell the King about this? Not even Charles can know."

"Charles married Margaret didn't he? He got away with marrying the King's sister."

"Yes, and look where they ended up," William hissed.

Across the floor, Elizabeth smiled as William glanced back up and gave her a small wink. She popped a grape into her mouth and almost choked when she saw Anthony Knivert raising his goblet to her. William had told Anthony. Narrowing her eyes at the two men, Elizabeth turned to Bess and said, "He told Anthony, the one person who never fails to shut his mouth."

"My Lady, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Your brother seems to have eyes only for the Boleyn girl."

"Anne? She's back from Hever," Elizabeth questioned.

"My Lady, have you befriended her?"

"She seems nice enough, Bess. Perhaps we should give her the benefit of a doubt."

Glancing towards the middle of the dance floor, Elizabeth saw her brother dancing with Anne. Both were gazing into each others eyes, as if no one else was in the room. Katherine was watching them with a look of disgust on her face. Elizabeth knew that the Queen knew what was going on and the Princess felt pity for the woman. Mary had recently been sent away to continue her education and her brother flaunted his affairs out in the open, seeming not to care what his wife thought. As she lifted her goblet back to her lips, a loud commotion by the gallery entrance caused everyone to look forward. A man was trying to push past the guards and he yelled, "Your Majesty, Rome has been sacked."

The music stopped and the courtiers ceased their dancing. "Let him through," Henry said.

The music stopped at once and everyone turned to look at a man entering the banquet and striding up to her brother. He stopped and said, "Your Majesty, I bring most terrible and calamitous news."

Henry and the man began to talk quietly as the whole court watched in anticipation. Elizabeth stood from her seat and walked around the table. The short walk to where Henry was standing was filled with stares of the people of the court wondering what was going on. Who was this man who had brought terrible news to the King? As for the Princess, she should know better than to approach the King without an invitation. Especially at such a time. Anthony turned to William and whispered, "What is she doing?"

"Being stupid," William said, fighting the urge to stop Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth stopped by Henry's side, she whispered, "What has happened?"

"The Pope. He is the Emperor's prisoner."

"The Emperor's prisoner? Charles?"

Henry nodded before placing his arm on her shoulder and escorting her from the hall. As they passed Katherine, Henry glared at her and Elizabeth shook her head in disgust. Now more than ever, she knew that Henry would push for the divorce. As the Tudor siblings retreated into their chambers, the party seemed to be over and all the courtiers began to disperse. At the center of it all, stood Anne Boleyn. She glanced wordlessly around her and caught the Queen's gaze. Katherine's expression was cold and she finally stood and left the gallery with her ladies.

* * *

_In the next chapter, Elizabeth finds out more about Henry and Anne's relationship and she and William accompany the King and his mistress on a hunting party. Which, we all know how that ends up. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll have the next up in a couple days. Leave a review, if you wish. _


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Hello everyone. Hope you all had a Happy Easter (if you celebrate) and I finally have the next chapter ready to publish. Now, you will notice that there's been a time jump, which is standard for the series because they jump through time constantly and it's smart to do for the story. Speaking of the series, how is everyone liking the third season so for? I must admit, I miss Anne and you can tell that something is missing from the show. So far so good, though. _

_I am also curious as to if when I end this first season, if there are people who would like me to continue into the second. I only ask because it will take me time to wacth all the episodes and write the lines/scenes down. No need to answer right away but just something to think about._

_As I have said before, I don't own anything. Everything, except some minor plot changes, belongs to history and to the writers. _

* * *

_1527-6 Months Later_

Whitehall was abnormally busy that afternoon and Elizabeth knew it was for Cardinal Wolsey's impending trip to France. He was going to sign a peace treaty between King Francis and Henry.. They would once again be allies; brothers in arms. Elizabeth thought it was all quite silly. Henry didn't like Francis and Francis surely didn't like her brother. He still thought that Elizabeth would have been by his side if they had married. For this very reason, Elizabeth was on her way to Henry's chamber's because he wanted to know if there were any men she was interested in. The Princess knew that there was only one man but she certainly couldn't tell her brother that. She couldn't tell her brother that she had been sneaking around with William for the past six months. As the guards bowed to her and opened the doors, Elizabeth suddenly felt like what she was doing was a bad idea. She didn't have an audience with Henry but she figured he would not mind.

"Henry," Elizabeth said, as she walked through the throne room and to Henry's chamber.

As she opened the heavy, wooden door, what Elizabeth saw shocked and disturbed her. There was Henry and Anne Boleyn locked in a passionate embrace. The fire that had settled in her stomach from her last argument with Henry flared back up and she slammed the wooden door to announce her entrance. The lovers heard the slam of the door and when Anne turned, her face was a mixture of shock and mortification. However, as she studied Princess Elizabeth's face, Anne saw that it was flushed and her red curls were settled about her shoulders and down her back. Anne couldn't tell what it was but she knew there was something different about her. Henry simply smiled and said, "Elizabeth, I didn't expect to see you until later tonight?"

"Are you out of your mind," Elizabeth said, coming forward.

"What are you talking about," Henry asked.

"This." Elizabeth pointed to Anne.

"It's not like all the others. This is different. She is different."

Elizabeth let out a sputter and said, "Enlighten me. How is she different?"

"I love her."

"You don't know what love is, my dear brother. She's just another notch on your bedpost."

"Hold your tongue, Elizabeth," Henry hissed.

"You need not bother telling me to hold my tongue, Henry. I was just leaving," Elizabeth replied before she turned and stormed out of the throne room.

"She hates me," Anne muttered.

"Give her time. She is just upset about the divorce. She'll accept it in time."

* * *

After walking in on Henry and Anne's passionate embrace, Elizabeth had taken leave from the court and had set off with Bess to where Margaret and Charles were currently living. Thankfully, Charles and Margaret didn't mind her presence. She had told Anthony Knivert where she was going and told him to tell Henry. She couldn't face her brother after what she had seen. Elizabeth had liked Anne and had begun to maybe consider her as a friend but now, she hated her. Not just because her brother's actions but because of the Queen. Katherine had been so kind to Anne and this was how she repaid her. After her arrival to the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk's home, the two sisters sat together in Margaret's chamber and Elizabeth confessed her actions with William. Margaret was shocked at first but knew it was only a matter of time.

"How long," Margaret said.

"Six months. We're not sleeping with each other every night. I must admit that we have taken great care to keep our relationship a secret."

"Are you planning to see him while you are here?"

"If you will allow me," Elizabeth replied.

"Lilibet, you are twenty four years old. You don't need my permission to fall in love with someone. Even to see him."

"Margaret, he's married and I am a Princess of England. Can you imagine if word of this gets out? Henry would be devastated."

"I have a feeling our dear brother wouldn't give a care in the world at the current time. He's too infatuated with that Boleyn slut."

"Margaret," Elizabeth screeched.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone already knows."

"They are not sleeping together. Anne has this whole thing about her maiden head and she won't give in to Henry until they are married."

Margaret laughed in astonishment and from the sitting room, Elizabeth heard Bess cough violently and she knew her friend was laughing. Sighing, Elizabeth flopped down onto the pillows and Margaret followed. As they laid in silence for a few minutes, a small knock soon sounded at the door and Bess popped her head in. Elizabeth sat up and said, "Is something a matter?"

"My Lady, William is here."

"What!"

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Elizabeth grabbed her older sister's arm and dragged her from the bed. Margaret groaned and said, "Bess, why did you tell her? I was enjoying the peaceful silence."

"Shut it, Margaret. Come on."

As the two sisters exited the chamber, male voices were heard at the end of the hall and Margaret frowned when she recognized Anthony Knivert's voice. If she could be honest with herself, Margaret did not care for Anthony. He was always a little too forward for her taste. Turning to her sister, she said, "I thought Knivert was telling Henry where you were going."

"He did. He better have," Elizabeth said, as she pushed open the door.

As they made their entrance, Charles, Anthony and William looked up from the wine they were drinking and Anthony said, "Now there the ladies are. Your brother was mighty aggravated that you left without telling him, Princess."

Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth walked forward and punched Knivert square in the chest. Anthony wasn't expecting the punch and he toppled over in his chair. William choked on his wine, while Charles roared in amusement as Margaret sat down on his lap. She was impressed by her sisters actions. Elizabeth stood over Anthony and said, "Are you done with the jokes or do you need some more time on the floor?"

"Help me up," Anthony retorted.

"No."

Elizabeth then turned and walked over to William. She sat in the chair next to him and said, "Why did you invite him? He can't keep his mouth closed for more than five minutes."

"Not true. I didn't tell anyone about you and dear William yet."

"Yet," Elizabeth retorted.

"Enough, from both of you. What brings you both to our humble abode," Charles said.

"I have come to whisk the lovely Princess away for a short time. My wife has gone to visit family," William said, turning to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth quickly turned to her sister and Charles. She knew her sister might be alright with her decision, as long as no one saw them. However, Charles looked a little wary about the whole idea. Margaret looked at her husband and said, "I don't know about this."

"I see no problem with it. As long as this does not get back to Henry, Anthony," Elizabeth replied.

"Why must you single me out," Anthony muttered.

"Because you have never been able to keep your mouth shut," William replied, standing from his chair. "I would prefer that iyour mouth stays that way."

Elizabeth then looked towards Margaret and said, "I'll leave for the night and I will return tomorrow. I need to be back at court in two days time. Just give me one day."

Margaret nodded before she looked to William and said, "Take care of her. It's your head if something happens to her."

William nodded before he turned to Elizabeth and said, "Shall we, Princess."

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth rose before William and pulled on her gown from the previous day. She didn't know why she couldn't wake William but she just felt like she needed to be alone. William's home was deserted, as the servents had been given the night off so William and Elizabeth could spend time alone without word going back to Henry. As she walked out into the gardens, Elizabeth made her way over to a tree that was standing in the middle of the grounds. The grass looked dry and Elizabeth plopped down and leaned up against the tree trunk. She didn't know how long she sat in silence but soon enough William sat down next to her and she dropped her head onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I wasn't thinking. I was observing."

"What were you observing?"

"Nature and watching the world wake up like I do every morning. You prefer to sleep, I take it."

William smiled before he leaned down into her ear and said, "I love you."

"What about your wife," Elizabeth whispered.

"You know very well she's not my wife. I never believed love should be bound by doctrine."

Elizabeth looked up and held William's gaze. "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I can't see you alone for a little while."

"Why not," William asked.

"Henry is becoming suspicious. I am supposed to be seeing if any men perk my interest. So far, only you have. Therefore, I need to keep up appearances and start spending time with the court men."

"Must you play along with your brother's game?"

"You know very well that I must. He may be my brother but he's also the King. I cannot disobey him."

"I see," William said, his tone crisp.

Elizabeth could sense his irritation and she leaned in close to him and said, "But, I will miss you. I promise you that."

"No, you won't. You'll soon find other distractions."

"You are my distraction," Elizabeth replied before she kissed him softly.

* * *

Upon Elizabeth's return to court two days later, Henry decided it might be prudent to visit his younger sister. He knew that she did not approve of Anne but Henry knew something was troubling Elizabeth. He had seen trouble in her eyes when she had greeted him earlier that day. As much as he hated to admit it, Henry knew that Elizabeth was on Katherine's side and she would most likely never accept Anne. No one would ever accept Anne. When he knocked on her chamber door, Bess answered and she bowed respectfully before letting Henry enter the sitting room. The other ladies had left for the night and only Bess remained with Elizabeth, which Henry liked. He didn't want his sister to be all alone and Bess had always been kind to her. Henry glanced around his sister's chamber before he looked over to Bess.

"Lady Bess, where is Elizabeth?"

"In her bedroom, your Majesty. She hasn't come out since we returned home."

"May I see her?"

"Of course," Bess said, leading him to the closed bedroom door.

As Bess knocked on the door, both heard a small voice that said, "Come in."

Bess then turned and decided to give some time alone to the King and Princess. As Henry opened the bedroom door, he was surprised to see Elizabeth laying on her bed with every single candle in the room lit and the fireplace roaring with life. He slowly walked to his sister's bedside and Henry became worried when he saw that she had recently been crying. Surely he had not caused her this pain. Whoever had, must have done a good job of it. Perhaps it had something to do with a gentleman of the court.

"Why are you sitting in the darkness," Henry asked, sitting by her side.

Elizabeth didn't answer and played with the ruby ring on her finger. Henry took her hand in his and said, "What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I would. I'm your brother aren't I?"

"If only you were still as you used to be. Before you became King, I remember I told you everything. All my secrets. Then, you were crowned and all those secrets were told to our sister."

"You can still tell me," Henry whispered.

"I can't," Elizabeth muttered.

"Why?"

"You would send me away. Just like Margaret."

Elizabeth then turned back on her side, facing away from Henry. She clearly wasn't in the mood for anymore discussion on the matters of her emotions. Swallowing his pride, Henry stood and walked out the chamber, not noticing more tears streaming down his sister's face. Putting her hand to her face, Elizabeth quickly wiped the wet moisture from her face and closed her eyes, falling into sleep. In her hand, she clutched a golden chain, with a red ruby rose on the end.

* * *

A week passed before Henry invited William to court to catch up with his friend. The King had been overjoyed to see his friend but he had noticed that Elizabeth had turned on her heel and rushed from the gallery when he had welcomed Willaim back to court. For the past hour, the two men had been playing cards, both intent on winning. William eyed Henry, trying to figure out what his next move would be. Across from William, Henry picked his cards carefully. He was never very good at the game. Hell, he couldn't even win against his own sister and Elizabeth had donned a look of triumph after each game. As William laid down more pieces of gold, he sat back in his seat and said, "Call."

Henry bit his lip before he laid down his pair of cards. William simply smiled before he dropped his own hand on top of the pile of gold. He had won, again. Henry scowled as William said, "My two Queens win."

"I hate cards," Henry said, leaning his head back in aspiration.

William laughed as Henry stood and walked to the window. "I hate this court. I even hate time itself."

"Your Majesty, might I make a suggestion?"

"Anything," Henry muttered.

"Forget the court. Lets go to the woods. Lets go for a hunt. As we used to do."

"Yes. Yes! But not Brandon," Henry replied.

"Charles is your friend."

Henry's eyes narrowed and he said, "I haven't forgiven my Lord Suffolk. He never asked permission to marry my sister. It's insufferable arrogance. I mean, what did he expect? Margaret and Elizabeth are all I have left from my family. I will make sure they are well taken care of. Elizabeth especially."

William looked down at the table and had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew Henry was very protective of Elizabeth and Margaret but the older Tudor sister had gone and married Charles all on her own. If William ever hoped to ask Elizabeth to marry him, if it came to that, he knew the King would not be pleased. The daughter of a King and Queen marrying a common man was not proper. He knew his place in the world and that the Princess was set high above him.

"Look I don't mean he's banished forever. Just as long as he breathes."

William smiled tightly before Henry slapped his hand on the table. "Come. I'll go get Elizabeth and see if she would like to join us. You get down to the stables."

* * *

"A hunt? Henry, does it look like I want to go on a hunt with you and William?"

"It will be fun. Anne is coming along, so you won't be the only woman."

"I can barely contain my joy of spending time with Anne," Elizabeth muttered.

Henry's lips formed a narrow line and it took all his power not to lash out at Elizabeth. His sister may not approve of Anne but he was the King of England. He would not be told what was expected of him by Elizabeth. He turned to Bess and said, "Make sure she's ready at half past. I don't care if you have to drag her out to the stables."

"Yes, your Majesty," Bess said, dropping into a bow as Henry exited the chamber.

"I would like to see you try and drag me to the stables," Elizabeth joked.

"Come on, my Lady. Let's get you ready for the hunt from hell."

True to her word, at half past, Bess led Elizabeth out to the stables, where Henry and William were waiting. The Princess was dressed in black riding boots and a dark green riding gown with a hat jammed over her free flowing locks. A black horse was waiting next to William and Elizabeth was confused as to why she had her own horse. Usually, Henry insisted someone ride with her or Margaret. Turning to her brother, Elizabeth said, "That better be for Anne."

"Just get on the horse," Henry replied.

Elizabeth scowled as an attendant helped her onto her black horse. Henry rolled his eyes at his sisters behavior. She was acting like a child. William found the whole situation to be terribly awkward as Henry didn't know anything about what he and Elizabeth were doing unbeknownst to the whole court. He watched as Elizabeth rolled her eyes when Anne entered the stables, dressed in almost the exact same outfit as the Princess. Only Anne had feathers protruding from her hat and she wore purple. As Anne was helped onto the back of Henry's horse, Elizabeth glanced to William and said, "A fine day for riding, isn't it, Sir William?"

"Indeed, it is, my Lady."

"I look forward to a relaxing day of riding this stallion. How about you?"

William turned five shades of red as they exited the stables. The ride out into the woods was not long and William and Elizabeth stayed near the back. Both had no desire to see Henry and Anne whisper lovingly to each other while they could not even be close to each other. It didn't help much to know that when they were out together, William could not hold Elizabeth's hand or kiss her without consequence. If Elizabeth felt the same way, she never showed it. As the hunting party went deeper into the woods, Elizabeth turned to William and said, "I'm trying so hard to hate her but I can't."

"Why?"

"She was such a nice person when I met her and now, she's my brother's mistress."

"Well, we both know your brother. The affair will soon be over. Maybe then, Lady Anne can be your friend."

Elizabeth nodded before she reached over and grabbed William's hand. He looked at her with surprise and shock. None of the other attendants were looking and Henry and Anne were in their own little world. Elizabeth smiled and squeezed his hand tightly. William drew her horse closer to his so she wouldn't strain her arm. But as quickly as the moment began, it ended when Henry turned his horse around. Elizabeth yanked her hand away and smiled charmingly. If Henry noticed anything suspicious, he chose not to ask about it.

"You see, William. Things can never be the same."

From behind her brother, Anne flashed a smile at Elizabeth, which she returned to her surprise. Henry then turned his horse and began to lead them into the clearing near William's home, where they were to have a picnic. William and Elizabeth glanced at each other, knowing that the picnic was sure to be the most dreadful time both had ever had. As Henry helped Anne from the horse, William did the same for Elizabeth. She smiled in thanks, for she couldn't do anything else. The attendants who accompanied the hunting party set up and when they were finished, Elizabeth plopped down next to William on a small reclining bed, filled with pillows and blankets to cushion their bodies. Across from them, Henry and Anne were lovingly caressing each other. It was enough to make Elizabeth vomit. William grabbed her hand to calm her down and Elizabeth glanced at him, her eyes full of thanking.. An attendant pretended not to notice the look between the Princess and the King's friend.

The pig that had been caught was roasting on the fire and Elizabeth couldn't wait till it was done. Eating might take her mind off what was going on in front of her. As the attendants began cutting pieces off the cooked pork and pouring glasses of wine, William and Elizabeth watched as Henry and Anne were served first. Henry picked up a piece of pork and started to feed it to Anne. Elizabeth turned to William and said, "I want to leave."

"We can't."

"This is disgusting. He's staring at me while he does it! As if he knows it will make me angry."

"My Lady, can't you be happy? It seems your brother is in love."

"Oh shut up, Compton," Elizabeth replied.

William smiled at Elizabeth's antics for it mirrored how he felt. He wanted to be able to show affection with her but could not. Shoving pork into his mouth, he noticed Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye. She was eying him intently. He turned to her and said, "What is wrong?"

"Surely you jest?"

Turning to Henry and Anne, William almost spit his pork back up when he saw the King and his mistress passionately kissing. Henry would glance up occasionally and eye Elizabeth because he knew she did not approve. It took all of Elizabeth's dignity to not stand up and throw her wine on her brother and Anne. She settled for asking the attendant to fill her goblet once more

* * *

As if matters could not be worse, a few days later, at Whitehall, Henry decided to make his intentions to Anne known. Elizabeth was off to the side, speaking with a few courtiers. She didn't have many friends at court and she refused to talk to Anne, who was speaking with another lady. For her sake, Anne didn't dare cross paths with the Tudor Princess. She liked Elizabeth and thought she could be a friend but now that Anne was involved with the King, it seemed that friendship was lost. In fact, many people were beginning to ignore her and whisper things behind her back. Anne found it all very uncomfortable and she knew there was not truth to any of the more scandalous rumors. As Elizabeth spoke with the two men quietly, a loud voice shouted out, "The King."

Everyone of the court dropped into a bow, and Elizabeth quickly scooted to the front, to bow to her brother. As Henry stopped next to her, he said, "Sister."

Standing from her bow, Elizabeth said, "Brother."

"Found anyone yet?"

"No luck so far. I am trying," Elizabeth lied.

"Good," Henry said, before he kissed her cheek and walked over to the kneeling Anne.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth as she witnessed Henry allowing Anne to stand in his presence. It was a statement; a statement for all to know who Henry had his sights set upon. As he spoke quietly to Anne, another voice rang out, "The Queen."

"Bloody hell," Elizabeth muttered, dropping to another bow.

Glancing up, she saw Katherine with a grim look on her face. Anne must have noticed it as well, for she tried to walk away from Henry. He grabbed her arm and said, "No. Wait."

Elizabeth watched as Katherine turned and walked back to her chamber, a look of malice on her face. Elizabeth couldn't blame her. Henry was flaunting this affair more than he ever had before. As he continued to talk to Anne quietly, she saw him slip her a velvet bag. No doubt containing more gifts. He then caressed Anne's neck before he turned and continued on his way to his chambers. Elizabeth stood from her bow and saw all eyes of the court turn to Anne. The poor girl looked around for a familiar face and Elizabeth gathered her courage and walked to her. As she reached Anne, she said, "Come on."

Anne smiled gratefully as Elizabeth led her off to the side of the throne room. As they stopped behind a secluded pillar, Elizabeth said, "You're welcome, by the way."

"I did not know he was going to do that, your highness," Anne mumbled.

"I realize that and I do not blame you, Mistress Anne. My brother has always made his intentions known to any woman he desires and you are his latest conquest."

"Conquest?"

"Yes, an unattainable object. You are not the first, as I'm sure you know. I have heard your sister was once his mistress."

"Mary? Yes she was. But you must understand. I love his Majesty and I believe he loves me."

"My brother does not know what love is," Elizabeth replied.

"And you do? If the rumors are true, then you must know what it feels like to fall in love with a man who is unattainable."

Elizabeth stared at Anne, her face softening. She was right. Elizabeth couldn't lie to herself for she and Anne were in similar situations. Biting her lip in frustration, the Princess nodded shortly to Anne before she turned and walked in the direction of her chambers. As Anne watched the Princess turn the corner, she reached into the satin bag and pulled out a beautiful necklace. Surprise and awe came to her face and as Anne caressed the priceless object, she knew that she had fallen deeply in love with Henry.

* * *

_That's all for this week. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I know I don't thank you by name but I do feel very greatful that you do review and leave me comments. So thanks, again. _

_In the next chapter, there will be a little bit of a time jump and for those of you who have seen 1.07 of the first season, then you know it's the episode with the Sweating Sickness. Anyway, feel free to leave a review and until next time. _


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Hello everyone! Hope you're all doing great; I am and I'm so happy that it's getting closer to the end of the school year. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their reviews and/or following of the story. In this chapter, I did another time jump. It's so hard to cover a period of history, esp. one like this, and I think the show does a great job of it. It just means that episodes seem to leap forward months, years, whatever._

_Anyway, enough from me. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. _

* * *

"My Lady, have you heard the news?"

"What news is that, Bess," Elizabeth said, glancing up from her needlepoint.

"About your brother, the King, and Lady Anne Boleyn. They have gone to visit Cardinal Wolsey."

"To speak more about the divorce, I take it. Does Katherine know?"

"No, my Lady. At least, she pretends not to know," Bess replied.

Elizabeth smirked and said, "When Mary was around, she could distract herself from my brother's affairs. Now, that she's gone…"

Bess didn't say a word and sat down next to the Princess, to start back on her needlepoint. She knew that Elizabeth was thinking about William and how he distracted her from everything that was going on at court. However, they had to do it all in secret so no one would discover them. Bess felt sorry for the Princess. The first man she falls in love with and she has to keep it hidden. It had been a hidden relationship for almost a year. It would soon be fall and one year since Elizabeth and William had admitted their feelings to one another. To make matters worse, Henry was still pressuring her to see if anyone caught her eye. Bess knew that no one had and people were beginning to become suspicious. As the two companions sat in silence, a loud knock sounded at the door and one of Elizabeth's other ladies, Helen, entered, out of breath. She bowed before she stood upright and said, "My Lady, oh my goodness, there has been most terrible news from a local fellow."

"What has happened?"

"The sweat, my Lady. The sweat has made it to England. My Lady, the sweat is deadly to all who catch it."

"Calm down, Helen. Has anyone caught it and died at the present time," Elizabeth said, standing and grasping her maid's hand.

"Yes, my Lady. The wife of William Compton, Ann Hastings."

Elizabeth felt her body tense up and she swayed on the spot. William's wife was dead. The poor woman had done nothing to deserve her fate and the few times Elizabeth had met her, Ann had been lovely to her. As quickly as she had thought of Ann, William popped into her mind. He was still at Whitehall and after finding out the news, Elizabeth was sure he was going to Warwickshire to pay his respects to his deceased wife. Turning to Bess, Elizabeth said, "He's going to leave."

"Lady Ann was his wife, my Lady. It's only natural he would want to say his goodbyes."

"If he goes to her, he might catch the sickness. He could die. I must see him."

"My lady, don't."

Elizabeth refused to listen and without a word, let go of Helen's hand and walked out of her chamber. The halls were loud with panic and the topic upon everyone's lips, was the sweat. Elizabeth couldn't stand to hear about it and she walked as quickly as she could. The gallery was filled with people and as she made her entrance, the court bowed to her but Elizabeth ignored them all as she headed to the stables. Slipping out the front doors of the castle, Elizabeth quickly walked faster to her destination and the few people who were walking around the castle glanced at her in confusion. The bottom of her gown became slick with mud but she didn't care as she finally walked into the stables in time to see William get onto his horse.

"William?"

William looked up from the reins, his eyes red and swollen. Elizabeth bit her lip as she slowly walked forward. She understood that William would want to see his wife but if he went to her, there was a chance he would contract the sickness. Elizabeth didn't want to stop him; she just wanted to see him one last time. If it was indeed the last time.

"I understand that you must go and I'm not going to stop you. But I beg you, to think about the danger you will face. The disease is in your home."

"You couldn't stop me anyway, my Lady. Ann was my wife. Maybe I don't…I just…never mind."

Elizabeth nodded, sensing the edge in his voice. She didn't want him to be mad at her so she settled for turning and walking out of the stables. William didn't call out to her to make her come back. He knew that if he went to Ann, all thoughts of the Princess must be out of his mind. Kicking the sides of his horse, William gripped the reins as he galloped out of the stable. Looking behind him, he saw Elizabeth's retreating figure, being escorted by one of the courtiers back to the palace. He looked noble and William remembered the promise Elizabeth made to Henry months earlier. That she would find a man who suited her and that she would marry him. It was then that he knew that he could never be with the Princess. He had to end it.

* * *

Some weeks passed and the sweat had only gotten worse before it had made it to Whitehall and the areas surrounding the palace. Henry was in a panic and was unsure of what to do. He was already sending Katharine to Ludlow, where Mary was. Anne was heading back to Hever and Charles was returning to Margaret at their estate. Anthony and William were going together to Anthony's residence. Which only left Elizabeth as the last to leave. Henry knew his sister would not go anywhere without her maid, Bess, and he intended to make sure both were gone from the palace. Looking up to his three friends, Henry said, "So it's settled. You all know where you're to go."

The three men nodded before a knock at the door sounded. Henry nodded to his attendant and the man opened the door, revealing Helen, one of Elizabeth's ladies. She bowed before she stood and said, "Princess Elizabeth, your Majesty."

Henry stood from the table and dashed to his sister standing in the doorway. He grabbed her by the hand and led Elizabeth into the room as she furrowed her brows in confusion. Her brother's jittery behavior was normal but she didn't understand why his friends had to be present when he spoke with her. It almost felt like an invasion of privacy. She was glad to see William was back but he looked horrible and Elizabeth could understand. He had buried his wife only a few days earlier. Elizabeth watched as Henry poured her a glass of what looked like green slime from the woods. He set it down in front of her and said, "Drink."

Elizabeth picked up the glass and sniffed the contents. It didn't smell delightful but she drank it without complaint. Anything that could keep her healthy, she would drink. As the vile liquid slid down her throat, Elizabeth fought the urge to spit it back up. She coughed violently into her hand. It was worse than it smelled. Henry came around the table and said, "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, Henry."

"Good. That's very good. Anyway, there's no reason to dance around this any longer."

"What's going on? Besides the sweat ravaging all who catch it."

"Elizabeth, I'm going to have to send you away for a short while. The sweat has made it here, as you already know, and I must send you away to protect your life."

"Where am I going," Elizabeth asked.

"To Hatfield. It's far enough away from the sweat and you will be safe there."

"May I be allowed to bring Bess?"

"Yes, of course. Just shut yourself inside when you both arrive. Don't take any chances with the sweat."

Elizabeth nodded before she said, "When will I be allowed to return?"

"I will send word. Until I do, do not leave Hatfield. Whatever you do."

Henry then turned to his friends and said, "That goes for the three of you as well. Charles, you and Margaret stay where you are. Anthony and William, you both return to Anthony's. I pray you all are far enough away to be safe."

Elizabeth quickly looked at William. He refused to meet her gaze. Clearing her throat caused all the men to look in her direction. Henry quickly came to kneel down in front of her and said, "What's wrong?"

"Are you so sure that Hatfield is far enough away? Maybe I should go with Katherine to Ludlow."

"No, you must go to Hatfield."

"Why," Elizabeth said, standing from her chair.

"Because, you have the most risk!"

"Risk? Why do I have the most risk? What's wrong, Henry?"

Henry stood and said, "What's wrong is that you are more likely to catch the sickness if you stay here any longer. Because of what happened when you were younger."

"This is about my bout with Atrophy, isn't it?"

"Yes and that makes you more vulnerable to sickness and you of all people should know that. You must understand that I'm only trying to protect you. I made a promise to our mother and I intend to keep that promise, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded before she gave a short bow, to signal her departure. "Your Majesty."

Henry gently grasped her chin and Elizabeth rose from her bow. He wrapped his arms around her before he quickly kissed her cheek. Elizabeth pulled away from his embrace and walked towards the door, where Anthony, Charles and William were standing, waiting to leave as well. Charles and Anthony smiled but William looked absolutely defeated. Elizabeth gave the three men a curt nod. The three men nodded back to her before William opened the door and said, "My Lady."

"Sir William," Elizabeth replied. She then turned and walked out into the empty hallway.

* * *

The next afternoon, Elizabeth and Bess packed their things and left for Hatfield. Elizabeth ordered that all her maids take refuge with their families and she wished them all a safe trip. As she and Bess had climbed into their carriage, Elizabeth had glimpsed Anne Boleyn and her father also leaving Whitehall. No doubt they would be returning to Hever and as the carriage had pulled away, Elizabeth closed her eyes, wishing for sleep to come. The carriage ride was not long but Elizabeth didn't like being confined in small spaces. She was glad Bess was accompanying her to Hatfield but she missed the court, her sister and William. She prayed that he and Anthony would be safe wherever they were going. In the quiet of the carriage, Elizabeth's stomach growled. Bess had packed a few sweet meats and fruits but the Princess hadn't been feeling hungry since the night before. She always ate breakfast but today, she had skipped. As Elizabeth picked at a small thread on her sleeve, she didn't notice Bess looking at her.

"How do you feel," Bess asked.

"I'm feeling ok, Bess."

"You're sure, my Lady?"

Turning to her friend, Elizabeth said, "What are you saying? That because I'm prone to getting sick, I'll catch the sweat?"

"No, my Lady. It's nothing. I'm just making sure you feel alright."

Elizabeth nodded and grasped her friends hand. "I know you are, Bess. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's fine, Elizabeth. Everything will be fine."

The Princess nodded before she turned to look back out of the window of the carriage. The greenery of the forest amazed her. Elizabeth had always loved the outdoors when she was a child but when she grew older, there was no time for fun and games. Henry, who had been her playmate, grew up to become King and Elizabeth had grown to be a beautiful young woman. It had just been the two of them, together against all when they were young but then Henry had met Charles Brandon and William Compton when she was but five years old. The boys included her in their games but other times, Elizabeth sat with her mother. She remembered Arthur being groomed into the King by their father, who she rarely saw, and Margaret was a few years older than she and Henry. The Princess sniffed in sadness at the thought of her deceased brother. Suddenly, Elizabeth felt her chest beginning to constrict and a pain shot up her back. It couldn't have been the corset. The whalebone never felt like this. Putting her hand to her stomach, Elizabeth took deep breaths before she finally turned to Bess and said, "I can't breathe."

"What?"

"I can't breathe. Stop the coach!"

Reaching up, Bess pounded on the ceiling and said, "Stop! For the love of God stop."

The coach stopped and Elizabeth quickly pushed the door open to get out. Bess followed her out and watched as Elizabeth tried to walk straight. She couldn't and Bess felt fear grip her throat. The Princess threw her scarf from her neck and began to walk down the dirt road, quickly. Luckily, Hatfield was directly in front of them and Elizabeth wouldn't have to walk far. Bess inclined the coach to follow as she went after her friend. She heard Elizabeth begin to cry softly and Bess suddenly knew. Elizabeth had the sweat.

* * *

A few miles away, at Charles' estate, Margaret was looking through letters that had been delivered earlier in the day. Even since the fear of the sweat, Margaret had been staying indoors and it was getting on her nerves. She needed some fresh air but she knew it was too dangerous for her or her husband to leave. Charles, Anthony and William were sitting at a table a few feet away and she smiled fondly. Anthony and William had left where they had been holed up after one of the maids died from the sweat. Thankfully, neither of them had caught the sickness and they had been welcomed into Charles and Margaret's home. As the three men played a game of cards, Margaret opened a letter that had Bess' familiar scrawl on it. As she opened the letter, Margaret read it quietly.

_My Lady Margaret, _

_I regret to inform you that your sister, the Princess Elizabeth, has become ill.. She has contracted the sweat. I will stay with her as long as she needs me. If there's anyway you can get word to His Majesty the King about the Princess' condition, it would be most helpful. As for now, she holds on, fighting the sickness. I don't know how much longer she will last._

Putting her hand to her mouth, Margaret let out a sob. Charles looked up from the game of cards and said, "What's wrong?"

Margaret stood from the table and said, "Elizabeth. She has the sweat."

She then crumpled to the floor, the letter in her hand. Charles quickly stood and ran to his wife. He knelt next to her and put his arms around her as Margaret sobbed into his chest. The letter was clutched in her right hand and Charles carefully took it from her grasp. He read over the letter before he said, "My God."

"What does it say," Anthony said.

"That Elizabeth has the sweat but she still lives and is fighting it. There is no guarantee to how long she'll last."

Anthony nodded before he slowly glanced over to William. The man's face was pale. Paler than it usually was and his hands were shaking. He looked the same as when he had heard of Ann's death and Anthony knew how badly their friend had taken the news. Charles swallowed down nerves before he said, "Compton, my friend. Are you alright?"

William looked up from the table before he stood and quickly walked from the room, slamming the door behind him. Anthony glanced over to his friends and said, "Should one of us go talk to him?"

"What will we say," Charles muttered.

Suddenly a loud slam came from outside and Anthony stood from his seat to look out the window. Charles and Margaret stood from their kneeling position on the floor and came to Anthony's side. Out in the grass, they saw William kneeling, with his head pressed against the earth. His hands were clutching his knees, tightly. Margaret leaned her head against her husbands chest as Anthony sat back down in his seat.

"God help us all."

* * *

Miles away, Henry and a few of his men had also left Whitehall Palace, after the sickness had spread to the palace inhabitants. Henry had begun seeing things and he had left Whitehall at once in fear that he was catching the sweat. For nearly a week, he had been holed up in one of his other palace's, reading countless letters. In addition to Henry being extra fearful of anyone he came in contact with, he had also requested all his letters be checked and incensed before he received them. As he sat in silence, reading over letters from his advisors, he heard a knock sound at the door. One of his men walked in and set the letters on top of a wooden table off to the side. When he left, Henry stood and retrieved the first letter from the top. It was from Cardinal Wolsey.

Henry quickly ripped the letter open and read it quietly. He was pleased to hear that Anthony and William had relocated to Charles' estate and Margaret was also completely fine. However as he read on, Henry began to read the countless people of the court who had either died or were gravely ill. The Cardinal had not been infected and for that, Henry was grateful. As he kept on reading, his sister's name made Henry's heart jump to his throat. He sat down in the nearest chair as he read the next line of the letter.

_Princess Elizabeth and Lady Anne Boleyn are also sick. Yet, both manage to survive._

Quickly, Henry stood from his seat and said, "Doctor!"

The Doctor opened the door quickly and waited for further instruction. Henry walked to the physician and said, "Princess Elizabeth and the Lady Anne Boleyn are sick. Go to Hatfield House and then to Hever Castle and for the love of God, save their lives."

The Doctor nodded before he turned and walked out of the room. Henry pursed his lips before he turned and walked back to the fireplace, Cardinal Wolsey's letter clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

Bess clutched her book to her chest as she waited for word from the doctor who had come to Hatfield, on the King's orders. Elizabeth had been sick all throughout the night and had not been able keep any foods down for days. Thankfully, the physician had finally arrived and Bess had ushered him into Elizabeth's bedroom at once. He had been there for nearly thirty minutes and Bess had been sitting in silence ever since. It was only herself and Elizabeth at Hatfield, since all the other servants had left. Bess would never leave her friend and Bess knew she couldn't. For four days, Bess had checked on her lady's condition. Elizabeth grew paler and rarely opened her eyes.

"God, please let her survive," Bess whispered, putting her hand to her lips.

The latch from Elizabeth's chamber made a rattling noise and Bess looked up to see the doctor walk out of the bedroom. His face was grave and somber. Bess stood from her chair and awaited the doctor's answer on Elizabeth's condition. The doctor put his hand to the wooden beam before he then placed it on Bess' shoulder.

"In my opinion, there is no hope for her."

"What? That can't be possible."

"I'm afraid that with the sickness Princess Elizabeth suffered when she was younger, it made her more likely to catch the illness more quickly. Her vital signs are weakening and her breathing is shallow. It might be wise to have a priest see the Princess as soon as possible."

Bess nodded and the doctor said, "I'm so sorry, my dear. Try to make her as comfortable as you can."

He then gathered up his medical tools and made his way down the hallway towards the staircase. Bess watched him go before she turned to Elizabeth's bedroom door and pressed her ear up against it. Silence. Covering her mouth, Bess tried to stop the sobs from erupting from her throat. The thought of writing to Elizabeth's siblings to tell them of the doctor's prediction was unbearable. Sniffling into her hand, Bess turned and headed back down to the gallery to write two letters to Henry and Margaret.

* * *

Days passed and Bess kept a watchful eye on the Princess. Miraculously, Elizabeth's condition began to improve but she still showed no signs of waking up. A week went by since the physician had visited. Margaret had sent a letter urging Bess to inform her when Elizabeth's fate was decided. She also informed Bess that Charles and Anthony were doing their best to keep William's spirits up. The lady in waiting felt deep compassion for William Compton. He had lost his wife to the sweat and now, he might lose Elizabeth. He was beside himself and had been drinking more than usual, according to Margaret. King Henry had also sent word, urging Bess to write when Elizabeth awoke. When the man had delivered the letter, he had said that Henry had repeated over and over, "Please, don't let them go." As she read over the letter again, a small voice came from Elizabeth's chamber.

"Bess?"

Looking up from the letter, Bess' heart stopped. It was Elizabeth. She quickly stood from the chair and ran at full speed to the Princess' bedroom. Throwing the door open, Bess' eyes widened when she saw Elizabeth sitting upright in bed. She looked tired but well rested and healthy. Gathering her skirts, Bess ran to the bed and sat down next to Elizabeth. Hands shaking, she grasped the Princess' hands and said, "Oh, thank God. Everyone was so worried. The doctor said you weren't going to make it. Margaret and Henry have been out of their minds with worry."

"I'm a fighter, Bess. You can't get rid of me that easy."

Bess smiled before she said, "Forgive me, my Lady. I must write to your brother and sister. To tell them the good news."

"When you have finished, may I have something to eat?"

"Of course. I will bring something up right away."

"Thank you, Bess," Elizabeth said.

As Bess rushed out of the bedroom, Elizabeth looked out the window and smiled when she saw the sunlight creeping into her darkened room. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Elizabeth stood and walked slowly to the window and looked out over the gardens. The roses were in full bloom and Elizabeth thought it was a beautiful sight to awaken to. She had never spent much time at Hatfield, seeing as how her mother, Elizabeth of York, never let her youngest child out of her sight. The Queen had lavished gifts of gowns, furs and jewelery on her little daughter and spoiled her and Henry rotten. Elizabeth never had a close relationship with her father, King Henry VII and when he had died, Elizabeth had been sad but felt more sorrow for her brother, who she felt at so young an age, not ready to be King. As Bess popped back into the chamber with a plate full of food, she frowned.

"My Lady, get back into bed."

Elizabeth laughed before she turned and walked back to the warmth of her bed.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like months, Elizabeth felt well enough to leave Hatfield and Henry had sent word that she could leave. He was overjoyed that she was alive. He also informed her that Anne had also survived the sweat and despite any feelings Elizabeth had towards Anne, she was glad that her brother's mistress had lived. However, many had lost their lives and Elizabeth had prayed for their families. Although, all who had survived the sweat were to attend the mass today, Elizabeth and Bess would not arrive to Whitehall before the mid afternoon. Little did the Princess know that William had written to Bess to tell her he was going to ride out to meet Elizabeth before she finally came home. Margaret and Charles were also coming to Whitehall and Henry was overjoyed that Anne was also returning.

"My Lady, look."

Elizabeth looked up from the book she was reading and smiled when she saw that she was on the familiar road back to Whitehall. Setting her book to the side, Elizabeth leaned her head out of the coach window and saw that they were approaching a tree covered clearing and beyond that was the entrance to the palace. The Princess was so happy to be home and she couldn't wait to see her brother and sister. Suddenly, the carriage stopped and Elizabeth frowned. Leaning back inside the coach, she turned to Bess and said, "Why did we stop?"

Bess simply smiled and said, "It seems someone couldn't wait for you to arrive."

"What," Elizabeth said.

She opened the carriage door and stepped out into the sunshine. There, in the distance, she saw someone galloping towards her on horse. Elizabeth squinted before her face froze when she realized it was William. As Bess came around the other side, she said, "He wanted to surprise you."

"He wanted to surprise me?"

"Yes, my Lady."

As Elizabeth watched William jump from his horse and begin to walk quickly towards her, she turned to Bess and said, "Is there anyone out here who would tell?"

"No."

Elizabeth then took her chance and began to walk quickly towards William. She smiled brightly when she saw that he was smiling just as bright. They finally met in the middle of the clearing and Elizabeth jumped into his outstretched arms. He hugged her tightly before he grasped her face in his hands and kissed her. Bess watched the scene from a few feet away and couldn't help but smile. During the few days where Elizabeth had slept like the dead, Bess had read stories to the unconscious Princess. She had hoped the Princess could hear the stories and would speak out of the blue to tell her to keep quiet with her never ending chatter but that never happened. Sighing in relief, Bess turned and climbed back into the carriage to wait for the happy Princess.

As Elizabeth burrowed her face into William's chest, he laughed in disbelief and said, "Thank God. Thank you, God."

Elizabeth giggled before she looked back up at William and said, "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"I would never want to be rid of you," William replied.

Elizabeth smiled before she kissed him once more. As the couple stood in the shade, with not a care in the world, the sound of hoofs perked Bess' ears from inside the carriage. It was the sound of approaching horses and Bess feared that it may be someone from court or Heaven forbid, the King. Leaning out of the window, she said, "My Lady!"

Elizabeth picked her head up from William's chest and she also heard the sound of a horse coming. William had heard it as well and he loosened his grip on the Princess. Glancing up to William, the Princess said, "Get back to the palace. I'll see you there."

William nodded before he tore himself from her arms and ran back to his horse. Elizabeth then quickly made her way back to the carriage and hopped in before anyone asked questions. Bess slammed her fist on the roof and the carriage took off towards the castle, while William turned his horse in the direction of the stables. As the carriage entered the clearing of tress, two horses came into view behind it and on the horses, was Anne Boleyn and one of her ladies.

* * *

_In the next chapter, Henry will finally find out about W/E's relationship and his whole take on it. I've also decided to do the second season and I'll continue it in this story. No need to start up a new story for the same thing, to be honest. _

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review if you wish. Sorry I'm so short with my entry and good-bye. Lots of things to do for college. You understand. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Elizabeth. She will forever belong to history. I only own a few minor changes with the plot.

* * *

_

_1528_

"Sir William Compton, your Majesty."

Looking up from the letter he was writing, Henry gave his good friend a smile as William entered the chamber. The two men hadn't spoken much since the outbreak of the sweat and Henry decided to keep his distance from William. The poor man lost his wife and Henry knew he was going to need time to grieve. However, it had almost been a year since Ann had died and William seemed to be moving on with his life. The King stood from his desk and walked around to give William a hug. As the two men greeted each other, Henry said, "What brings you here, William."

William sat down in the chair opposite Henry and said, "Your Majesty, I have a request to make of you."

"And what might that be," Henry said, sitting down in his seat.

"Well, I know it hasn't been too long since my wife, God rest her soul, passed on. However, I was wondering if I could have your Majesty's permission to marry again?"

Henry glanced up and eyed his friend carefully. William seemed to be fidgeting in his seat and Henry could only guess to any reason why. He knew that Compton might be nervous to take another wife, seeing as how his marriage to Ann Hastings was not exactly a happy one. He had had a few affairs but not as many as Charles or Anthony Knivert. Henry thought it was a bit strange that William was taking a wife so soon but who was Henry to talk. No. The rules are different for a King, Henry thought. However, William had been a better friend these past few months than Charles or Anthony and Henry was grateful for it.

"Of course you may, William. Consider it done."

William smiled, thankful that Henry had not asked too many questions. He had thought long and hard about the decision, it seemed. Now, all he had to do was ask Elizabeth and keep it quiet for a few months. As he prepared to excuse himself from the King's presence, Henry said, "However, you must tell me. Who is this lovely woman who has caught your eye so soon?"

Compton's smile immediately faded. The one question he did not want to answer, Henry wanted to know. Swallowing down nausea, William said, "Funnily enough your Majesty, the Princess Elizabeth is the woman who has caught my attention. The only woman at the current time."

Henry's charming smile vanished and his eyes widened. So, William's roaming eye had landed on his youngest sister. The urge to reach across the table and strangle his friend crossed his mind. However, Henry decided to keep his temper in check. He leaned over across the table and said, "What?"

"The Princess Elizabeth. She is the woman who has caught my eye. I myself must admit that I did not realize it sooner but Elizabeth has captured my attention since I first met her."

"You met her when she was five," Henry deadpanned.

"I know that I met her when she was five, Henry. What I'm trying to say is…I love her. I love Elizabeth. I know you are shocked by this but..."

Henry held up his hand to stop William from speaking any more. Across from Henry, William clamped his mouth shut and waited for the King's response. Putting his hand to his chin, Henry contemplated his decision. On the one hand, Henry trusted William more than he did Charles and Anthony. He knew it would make Elizabeth happy that someone loved her and he wanted nothing more than to make her happy. However, Henry knew that William had cheated on his wife a few times and he didn't want Elizabeth to experience heartbreak anymore. He was torn on what to do and knew that he had to set an example for the court.

"Compton, my friend, you must give me time to think about all of this. I have my sister's reputation and personal feelings to think about. But, until then, I give you my blessing to court my sister but nothing more than that."

William nodded before he stood from his chair and said, "Thank you, your Majesty."

He bowed to Henry before he turned and walked out of Henry's chambers. Pushing a finger to his temple, Henry tapped his fingers on the wood before he decided he would go and see Anne to take his mind off William and Elizabeth. The thought of a marriage between the two was enough to make Henry crazy. Turning to look at the painting behind him, which was of his father, King Henry VII, the younger Henry almost felt as if his great father was also judging his final decision.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Elizabeth was unaware of what was going on. She was concentrating on the piece of literature in her hands. Bess was tidying up the sitting room and Elizabeth's other ladies were idly flipping through books or working on needlepoint. It had been quiet since Elizabeth's return to the palace that summer and things were returning to normal after the sweat. About as normal a life could be after such a tragedy. Elizabeth's ladies were all relieved and thanked God when their mistress survived. The summer months had been generous and it was slowly becoming cold outside. Winter had begun. As Helen tossed another log into the cracking fire, a knock on the door caused all the women to look up. Elizabeth nodded to Bess, who then walked to the wooden door. The door opened to reveal William Compton standing before her.

"Sir William, what a pleasant surprise."

From her place at the window, Elizabeth slid off the ledge and placed her book on a nearby table. She smiled brightly and said, "William!"

Bess ushered William into the chamber and inclined her head towards the other women. Elizabeth's ladies stifled their giggles before they stood and walked past Elizabeth and William. Bess bowed and excused herself and the other ladies from her presence. As soon as all the ladies had left, Elizabeth grasped William's hand and said, "Come. Sit and tell me why you've come to visit me. Did anyone see you?"

As they sat together on the small couch, William said, "No, my Lady, no one saw me. At any rate, I have come to tell you that your brother, the King, has given me permission to court you. If you'll still have me."

"He said that? Did he come and talk to you?"

"Actually, I went and spoke with him. I'm afraid I did something rather foolish. I asked him if I could have his permission to marry again."

"You did what," Elizabeth said.

"I asked him if I could marry again. He said I had his blessing but then he asked me who. I didn't lie and told him it was you. Henry said he would think about it but I have a feeling, by his reaction, that is not what he wanted to hear."

"No, no, don't be silly and don't worry about Henry. This is happy news. William…it would make me the happiest woman if I could marry you. To be your wife and to bear your children. However, are you so sure my brother will allow this?"

"I asked him. He didn't seem displeased. Only surprised but he is thinking about it. That must be a good sign," William said.

Elizabeth nodded before she kissed him on the cheek and smiled from ear to ear. She hoped her brother would say yes. All the young Princess ever wanted was to be married and now, Elizabeth finally had her chance.

* * *

A week after William had met with the King, Elizabeth was called upon to have an audience with Henry. She knew it must have been about William's sudden marriage proposal. As she was ushered into the throne room, Elizabeth felt butterflies begin to well up in her stomach. Her brother was sitting on the throne, his face set in a serious expression. Elizabeth quickly bowed and waited for Henry to allow her to stand. Her eyes were glued to the floor and she saw her brother stand and begin to approach her. Twisting a ring that was on her finger, Elizabeth waited, her breath held.

"My dear Elizabeth," Henry said.

Elizabeth stood from her bow and said, "Your Majesty. May I ask why you have called me here?"

"Yes, it seems that someone else has done your job for you. Your job of finding a respectable man to court you."

"I am confused. With your Majesty's respect, I have been interacting with the courtiers more than usual," Elizabeth replied.

"It seems that someone here at court has had feelings for you all along. Right under your nose."

"Really? And who might this man be?"

"William Compton."

"Beg your pardon," Elizabeth said, playing dumb.

Henry nodded. "It seems that he has fancied you for quite some time and he wishes to court you. Perhaps someday make you his wife. What say you to his confession?"

"Your Majesty, I don't know what to say about all this. I am very happy once more that you have allowed me to be courted. I am also very surprised by William's feelings towards me," Elizabeth said.

"Then you would object to his offer," Henry said, raising his brow.

"No, of course not. It's just very sudden and it will be a new thing for me. I have never been courted before. The thought of it is exciting," Elizabeth lied. If only her brother knew just how much she had been courted. The horrifying thought of Henry discovering that she was no longer pure, made her cheeks turn red.

"Elizabeth, are you alright? You look flushed."

"No, its just hot in here, that's all."

"Very well. Now, I am going to tell William of my decision soon enough. I just wanted to speak with you first."

"What is your decision," Elizabeth asked.

Henry simply smiled before he nodded to an attendant, who was to escort her back to her chamber. As Elizabeth was led out of the throne room, a large smile graced her features. If she knew her brother, the smile he had given her was a good sign.

* * *

As Elizabeth walked back to her chamber, she was stopped by a messenger, who was delivering a message from Margaret. The Princess thanked the man before she turned and began to walk towards her chambers to read over her sisters letter. However, Elizabeth decided to leave the palace and go to the chapel instead. She walked in the direction of the doors leading to the chapel and followed the path quickly. Elizabeth hoped Thomas Tallis would be there. She hadn't seen her friend since the sweat and Elizabeth hoped he was alright. The sun was scorching and the Princess began to feel her face flush red with the red.

As she came closer to the chapel, she smiled when she heard music drifting from inside. Inside the chapel, Elizabeth knew that it would be a great deal colder and it would soothe her skin. Pushing the heavy door open, Elizabeth quietly tiptoed on the marble floor, trying not to disturb Thomas, who was up at the organ. However, it was almost like Thomas knew her footsteps and as she snuck him behind him, he said, "Elizabeth, I know its you."

"How did you know," Elizabeth said.

Thomas turned from the organ and said, "The jingling on your shoes. I hear them."

Elizabeth frowned and she lifted up her skirts to see that her shoes indeed jingled. Grasping the letter from her sister tightly in her hand, she sat behind Thomas on one of the pews. Slipping her finger underneath the seal, Elizabeth ripped the letter open and her eyes scanned the paper. Her smile faded when she saw that Margaret was having doubts in her marriage to Charles. She was sure he was having affairs and Margaret called their union a marriage of show. They had been deeply love when they had married and now were falling apart. Elizabeth felt so sorry for her sister.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

"My sister's marriage to the Duke of Suffolk. It seems that unhappy times are ahead for her."

Thomas frowned before he said, "There has been news of Brandon's affairs for months, it seems. Tell me, what news is this about you and Sir William?"

"Oh Heavens, who else knows?"

"Only people in close circles, Princess. Not a lot of people would believe it. The Princess of England and a commoner."

"William is not a commoner."

"Try telling that to the courtiers."

"Do you think that way, Thomas," Elizabeth whispered.

Thomas stood from his organ and sat next to her in the pew. "No, I do not think that way at all. With all due respect, I think your brother does not want you to have happiness."

"But he does. Henry wants me to be happy."

"My Lady, if your brother, the King, wanted to make you happy, he wouldn't have to think about letting William marry you."

* * *

Christmas had finally arrived and all the courtiers were celebrating the end of a sad but prosperous year. A small banquet was planned for the King to socialize with his subjects. Elizabeth was to attend and so was Margaret. Only this time, William was her escort. She was happy to finally show affection with him and had decided to wear a green gown as a sign of her happiness. On top of her head, Elizabeth wore a diamond headband and around her neck was a golden chain. At the end of the chain, there was a ruby carved into the shape of a rose, signifying the Tudor dynasty. William had given it to her before the sweat and Elizabeth finally had reason to wear it.

Of course with the permission from Henry that allowed William to court her, came the looks of shock and displeasure. Some people thought it was beyond reason for a King's sister to marry someone lower than her rank but Elizabeth had the support of her friends and Queen Katherine, who had been very happy for the Princess. Sipping from her goblet, Elizabeth smiled at William, who was across the room, speaking with Anthony Knivert and Charles Brandon. He smiled back before he was whisked away by Henry, who had just entered the banquet. Anne was also floating about the room, speaking with the few people she knew. Setting her goblet down on the table, Elizabeth stood and leaned down to whisper in Margaret's ear. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To make nice with Anne. For all our sakes," Elizabeth muttered.

"I don't know why you feel the need to," Margaret replied.

"Because if I don't, I might not get my marriage."

The Princess then turned and began to walk towards Anne, who was dressed in a golden gown. No one was around her and Elizabeth preferred it that way. The less people she had to answer to, the better. As she approached her brother's mistress, Henry turned to his friends and said, "I see one of my sisters is making an effort."

William glanced across the room and saw Elizabeth begin to engage Anne in conversation. "How considerate of her."

Anthony snorted into his goblet, which caused Henry to narrow his eyes. He didn't care what anyone thought. He was in love with Anne and refused to let anyone tell him any better. Cardinal Wolsey had told him earlier that the Pope was considering making any children that he and Anne had together legitimate offspring. Henry had laughed in the older man's face. Wolsey was going to have to do so much more than that. Turning back to his friends, Henry said, "William, my friend. I have been thinking about what you asked me."

Charles and Anthony tuned into the conversation and tore their eyes away from the women as William said, "What is your decision, your Majesty?"

"I want nothing more than my sister to be happy. I saw how her face lit up when you smiled at her across the room. She deserves the best, which is why, I give you my blessing. To court and one day, possibly marry."

"You're serious," William asked.

"Yes, I am. Congratulations, Compton."

"Your Majesty, I don't know what to say. I am forever in your debt."

"William, just know that if you ever do anything to hurt her…," Henry said.

"I know, Henry. You'll make sure I never marry again."

"Worse," Henry replied.

William nodded before he excused himself from his friends to tell Elizabeth the good news. She was standing over by a platter of sweet meats and as he came up behind her, he said, "Yes."

"What," Elizabeth said, turning around.

"You brother has given me his blessing to court and one day, marry you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, my Lady."

Elizabeth let out a loud laugh before she threw her arms around William, much to the dismay of the court. People were giving them strange looks but Elizabeth didn't care. She was happy for the first time in a long time. As William bent in to kiss her, Elizabeth's eyes were captured by her brother's. His shocked expression made her smile before she stood on her toes to meet William half way. Across the room, Henry rolled his eyes before his attention was captured by Anne, staring at him from across the room. Excusing himself from Anthony and Charles, the two men waited until he was out of earshot before Anthony said, "How long do you think this infatuation will last?"

"Which one," Charles replied, glancing back and forth between the couples.

Charles Brandon was no fool. He knew the King's sister marrying a man of lower class would be gossip to the court. Elizabeth was a Princess of England; the daughter of King Henry VII and Queen Elizabeth of York. Her grandparents had been Kings and Queens. However, Charles knew that William and Elizabeth were very much in love and he hoped they would not make the same mistakes he and Margaret did. Their marriage would not fail.

* * *

Elizabeth hated cards. She hated playing cards with anyone but with her brother, it irked her even more. Henry always lost and became frustrated after. He had asked her to come to his chamber tonight, so they could talk about Elizabeth's future with William. However, the talking quickly ended when the siblings got deeper into their game of cards. Seeing as how she won every game against her brother, Elizabeth thought this time would be no different. However, something seemed to be bothering him that night and Elizabeth had a good idea what it was.

"What is it," Elizabeth muttered.

"I've heard from Cromwell."

"Have you? And what does he say?"

"The same that every other person has told me. The Pope refuses to agree to the annulment and he thinks my love for Anne will one day dwindle."

"Maybe he's right," Elizabeth muttered.

"What," Henry said.

Choosing her next words carefully, Elizabeth said, "With all due respect, you and I both know how it goes. The King blows hot, he blows cold. You may love Anne now but what if that one day changes? What if she does not give you the heir you crave?"

"Anne will give me an heir. I know it."

"What if it's a girl? What if Anne gives birth to another daughter? Will you cast her aside like you have done to Mary," Elizabeth questioned.

Slamming his hand down onto the table, Henry eyed his sister angrily. Still, Elizabeth did not flinch. Henry was strangely shocked at how much she had inherited the defiant nature of their mother, Elizabeth of York. Their mother never had a strong temper but had always been a defiant woman. Choosing to stand up for what she knew was right and Henry knew that was where his youngest sister had gotten it from. He and Margaret had fiery tempers like their late father, while Elizabeth and their late brother, Arthur, had the defiance of the House of York.

"Are you questioning my motives, Elizabeth?"

"Someone has to," Elizabeth retorted.

"Hold your tongue, sister or the agreement is off. With William."

Clamping her mouth down, Elizabeth looked back down at her cards. She knew she had to hold her tongue for now. If she wanted a life with William, Elizabeth knew what was expected. She just hated to see Katherine in any more pain than she had to be. The Queen was growing weary about her chances and try as everyone did to keep her spirits up, Katherine was beginning to give up. Mary was also growing restless at Ludlow. She wanted to know what was going on and if her mother was going to be alright. It broke Elizabeth's heart to see them both like this. However, if the divorce went through and Anne married Henry, they would most likely have a child. If that happened, Elizabeth had promised herself that she would not hate an innocent child because of her brother's actions. Looking back up, it seemed Henry had calmed his temper and he looked at her hidden cards. "Show."

Elizabeth bit her lip. She knew she had most likely won and this would upset Henry further. Henry grew more impatient and said, "Show me."

Sighing, Elizabeth placed her cards face down and pushed them forwards. Henry reached across the table and turned them over. Aces. Growing angry, Henry picked up the remained of his coins and threw them in Elizabeth's pile. She had won, again. Pushing his chair back, Henry stood and stalked out of the room leaving Elizabeth sitting in shock at her brother's reaction.

* * *

_AN: I am so sorry that I did not update for a long time. I became very busy with my studies and that came first, unfortunately. However, classes commence on Wednesday and I should have the next chapter up within the week or so. I would like to thank every one who keeps reviewing or favoriting the story. _

_In the next chapter, things changes; some for the good and some for the worst. If you've seen the 9th episode, then you know what's coming. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Showtime or the pages of history. I do own minor plot changes but, as you can see, it's not much.

* * *

_

_1528_

People were calling it the trial of the century. The divorce proceedings between Queen Katherine and King Henry were the topic of discussion to everyone at court. It was all anyone could talk about and if one would simply walk down the deserted halls of the palace, it seemed as if even the stone walls were gossiping. The royal family was dragged through the mud; the skeletons in the Tudor closet were let out and it came down to whether or not Katherine and the late Prince Arthur had consummated their marriage. After the first hearing, Katherine refused to attend any more of the meetings, after stating to all that she had been a true maid without touch of men, and only Henry bothered to go and hear what witnesses had to say. Along with Henry, Charles Brandon, Anthony Knivert and William Compton also rallied behind their friend, even if they despised Anne Boleyn.

At Whitehall, Elizabeth would await word everyday on how the proceedings were going. She hadn't seen the Queen in a few days and even if she wanted to visit Katherine, she couldn't. As the King's sister, Henry expected Elizabeth and Margaret to be on his side. So, she lied to him. She promised she would support Henry in his decision, all the while not knowing where her heart truly lied. She believed that her brother had no right to what he was doing. To make matters worse, Henry wanted Elizabeth and William to have dinner with him and Anne later that night. It would be the first time the couples sat together in one room, which had been a long time coming, since William and Elizabeth's debut of their relationship at Christmastide. Elizabeth didn't want to go but William told her to let Henry have his moment. It would soon pass. However, the Tudor Princess was still wary about it.

"Bess, do you think this is a good idea?"

"What, my Lady," Bess said, tightening Elizabeth's corset.

"I said, do you think William and I having dinner with Henry and Anne is a good idea?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't you think so," Bess replied.

"I don't know. Its just that William has been so busy lately and I hardly have time to see him and when we do see each other, it's never alone. Always in the company of someone else."

"Don't worry, my Lady. When you and Sir William are married, you can have all the alone time you want."

"Sooner rather than later. We've been with each other for so long," Elizabeth muttered.

Bess shook her head, finishing up the back of the Princess' dress. Tonight, Elizabeth was choosing to wear a red gown, with gold lacing on the bodice. Around her neck, she wore the ruby rose William had given her and on her index finger, Elizabeth wore her ruby ring. In her mass of auburn curls, was a headdress made of gold and Bess thought her charge looked lovely. She might even outshine the Boleyn girl, who as of late, had become more and more extravagent with her clothing choices. Turning to her friend, Elizabeth said, "Do I look ok?"

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Well, it's just that I want William to be proud to have me on his arm."

"My Lady, Sir William would be a blind fool to not be proud of you," Bess said.

Elizabeth blushed almost as dark as her gown. Bess certainly had a way with words and she only hoped William would feel the same way. Giving her cheeks a final pinch, Elizabeth turned to Bess and said, "Lets get this over with."

Bess then led her from her chamber and down to William's chambers. The walk was short and when Bess rapped on the door, she bowed and left Elizabeth alone in the candle lit passageway. She didn't have to wait long before William finally opened his chamber door. He looked tired but happy to see her. The sight before him brought a sly smile to his face and he shook his head at the luck of having a Princess as a beloved. Elizabeth also was pleased at William's outfit. It was black and Elizabeth thought it mirrored her feelings over the past few months. Life, she thought, couldn't get any worse.

"My Lady, you look…"

"Red," Elizabeth quipped.

"Well, I was going to say ravishing but 'red' works too," William said, taking her by the hand.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Are you ready for another uncomfortable meal? Only this time, we won't have the pleasure of watching them feed each other."

William simply smiled before he entwined his arm with Elizabeth's and led her down to the gallery.

* * *

"They are late. Why am I not surprised?"

"Maybe your brother and Lady Anne stopped to have a moment alone."

"Shut up, William," Elizabeth hissed.

Elizabeth and William had made it the throne room doors and were told to wait there until Henry and Anne made their appearance. So far, everyone had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes. Out in the great hall, the courtiers, along with Thomas Boleyn, George Boleyn and Norfolk stood waiting. Elizabeth and William had met the Boleyn's on their arrival and while William was courteous to the three men, Elizabeth didn't really speak to Thomas or George, who were plotting Katherine's removal as Queen to put Anne on the throne. The Princess was disgusted by the three of them. Plus, she thought there was something strange about George Boleyn. Elizabeth couldn't put her finger on it.

"His Majesty, the King."

Even from where they were standing, Elizabeth and William had to bow and remained that way until Henry and Anne rounded the corner. Anne and Henry were dressed exquisitely and the Princess frowned when she saw that she was not the only one who had worn a headdress. Anne's was quite possibly more bejeweled and sparkled quite a bit more than hers. Elizabeth concentrated on William's hand entwined with hers and as Henry came forward, he said, "My dear sister."

Elizabeth rose from her bow and leaned forward to embrace her brother. It was a short embrace and as he let go, Henry turned to William and said, "Compton, my good friend."

William sprang up from his bow and also embraced the King. Elizabeth turned to Anne and said, "Lady Anne."

"Your highness," Anne said, giving her a short bow.

Elizabeth gave Anne a short nod before Henry and William turned to the women. They seemed to be getting along but Henry didn't want to take any chances. After Elizabeth's out burst the last time they had sat together, he was worried and hoped she would keep her mouth shut. He hoped that Elizabeth could put her personal feelings aside. He grasped Anne's hand and said, "Shall we?"

William quickly grasped Elizabeth's hand as Henry and Anne led the way into the chamber. Behind them, Elizabeth began to grip her beloved's hand as tight as her strength could allow. William could sense Elizabeth's nervousness and he whispered, "It will be alright, Elizabeth."

* * *

"Did you see? They were all looking at you. I'm glad. I want them to look at you. I want them to be envious. I want all of them to know exactly how much I love you."

"Then like my family motto, I am the most happy."

Elizabeth fought the urge to gag. They were already an hour into dinner and Henry and Anne had been talking lovingly the whole time. William and Henry had spoken a few words to each other but the Princess hadn't opened her mouth once. She only responded to the attendants who were serving the dinner. William noticed and every once and a while, he would squeeze her hand reassuringly. Henry saw the gazes between them but chose not to say anything. His sister was happy and Henry knew Elizabeth hadn't been truly happy for some time. If he really thought about it, Elizabeth hadn't been truly happy since the death of their mother years ago. Of all the children, she was the closest and when their mother had died after giving birth, Elizabeth had been inconsolable. When their father had died, Elizabeth hadn't shed many tears. Henry had, for he had not been ready to rule.

"How did it go in court today," Anne said.

"Well enough," Henry muttered.

"Yet Katherine refuses to attend."

Picking up her goblet of wine, Elizabeth took a small sip before glancing to William, who was leaning back in his chair. The two of them were bored out of their minds and would much rather have been alone and not with company. Setting down her goblet, Elizabeth laid her hand flat against his and began to trace designs on his palm. It distracted her and William couldn't help but smile.

"It'll make no difference. Wolsey promises I'll have my divorce by summer, " Henry said.

"Promises are easy," Anne said.

"What if you don't" Elizabeth suddenly said.

"What?"

"Elizabeth," William muttered.

"I said, what if you don't have a divorce by the summer? What then will you do?"

Henry seemed taken aback by his sister's question. What was Elizabeth playing at? Of course he would have his divorce by the summer. Wolsey had promised him but as Anne had said, promises were easy. On the one hand, he wanted to put Elizabeth in her place but he did not want to yell in front of Anne. It might upset her and the last thing he wanted was to put his mistress into a rage. He settled for ignoring her and turning back into conversation with Anne. Elizabeth bit down on her lip before she turned to William.

"I outsmarted him. He doesn't have an answer."

"It's because of her. He will not yell in front of Anne," William murmured.

"Then thank the heaven's she is here," Elizabeth retorted.

* * *

There was no mention of the disastrous dinner after that night. The weeks passed slowly and the months became longer. It was enough to send Elizabeth into a frenzy. Things were beginning to change and it was not just the weather. The Boleyn family was rising in power and Katherine was going to be reduced to Dowager Princess of Wales if the case swung in Henry's favor. Elizabeth knew it most likely would and she would have to accept the verdict for what it was. However great the people's love for the Queen was, Henry was going to be rid of her and make Anne his new bride and Queen of England. Despite the ongoing trial, Henry still threw banquets like nothing was wrong. Elizabeth had sat out on a few of them but tonight, she decided to attend. Thankfully, so did her brother's friends, which meant William would also be in attendance. However, the Princess was preoccupied with watching Charles Brandon.

"My Lady, are you listening? You seem to be on another world?"

Turning to the man in front of her, Elizabeth said, "I'm sorry, Thomas. I was miles away, actually. What were we talking about?"

"Jill," Thomas muttered.

"Oh, yes. Jill. What about her?"

"Elizabeth, if you would rather converse with someone else, it's fine."

"Thomas, I assure you, next time I will pay attention," Elizabeth promised.

Thomas nodded before Jill slid up to his side and pulled him away from conversation with her. In truth, Elizabeth was happy because she could now focus her attention on Brandon. She knew that his marriage to Margaret was failing but he was behaving like an idiot. Everyone at court knew he was married to a Tudor but he still caught the eye of every available woman who came near him. Outside, Elizabeth kept her calm demeanor but inside, she wanted nothing more than to lash out at Charles. Right now, she decided, was a perfect opportunity. Picking up her gown, Elizabeth began to make her way toward Charles, Anthony and Henry. Before she could reach them, William caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist, turning her towards the throne room.

"What are you doing," Elizabeth hissed.

"Saving you the embarrassment."

"He is degrading the honor of my sister. I am only trying to defend her."

"Now is not the time. We both know Charles. You know he is not a loyal spouse to any woman. Your sister knew that," William said, quietly.

"But..."

"But nothing, my love. You must keep your temper in control if we are to ever be married."

Elizabeth nodded before she leaned her head against William's chest. They were in a secluded area just outside the throne room and no one had even noticed their departure from the banquet. While the couple stood in silence, Henry was looking around the room for Elizabeth. He had seen her a moment ago and now she was gone. William had also disappeared. Henry did not want to think about what his sister and Compton were doing and he turned his attention back to Anthony and Charles. His two friends were drinking in silence and Henry found himself missing Anne's company. Charles noticed the King's reserved nature and he said, "Something a matter."

"I have a lot on my mind, Charles."

"Like the Princess and Compton," Anthony retorted.

Henry turned to his friend and scowled. His friends teased him relentlessly about William proposing to marriage to Elizabeth. If Henry knew his sister, she was going to say yes. However, William needed to ask his permission before he could do so. He had not asked for an audience yet but Henry knew that, like it or not, he would have to expect a request soon enough.

* * *

Standing outside the open doors to the throne room, Elizabeth played with the ruby ring on her index finger. Inside, Henry was meeting with a few of his men, which included Thomas Boleyn. Her brother had asked for her presence but Elizabeth had asked if she could take leave from the palace and go on a walk out in the garden with Bess. Henry had reluctantly let her, for he knew William was away from court at the current time. The walk had been short lived, for Bess had gotten winded and they had come back inside. After making sure her maid was alright, Elizabeth wandered down to the throne room, hoping to catch her brother alone. She wanted to speak to him about taking leave from the court and going to Hatfield for a few days. The Princess needed to get away from the court. However, he was still in his meeting.

"Elizabeth?"

Turning her head towards the voice, Elizabeth smiled shortly at Charles Brandon. She still hadn't forgiven him for the night a week ago. Word around the court was that he had taken a woman to his chambers just the previous night. Elizabeth was disgusted but chose to act like she knew nothing. She had written Margaret a letter that confirmed her older sister's suspicions. However, that was a few days ago, after the banquet, and her sister had not responded. Elizabeth gave Brandon a short nod and said, "Charles, what brings you here?"

"Forgive me, my Lady, but I have some distressing news for your brother, the King."

"He's in a meeting right now with that devil, Boleyn. They should be done soon, I hope. I must also have a word with my brother."

Charles nodded and Elizabeth noticed that his eyes were red and he looked like death itself. His face was pale and his hands were shaking. The Princess had never seen her brother's friend like this. Before Elizabeth could ask him what was wrong, Charles said, "I hope you can one day forgive me, Elizabeth."

He then walked past her and into the throne room. Elizabeth followed him and stood in the open doorway, watching her brother's face turn to a frown. Charles had interrupted the meeting and Elizabeth was pleased to see Thomas Boleyn turn to the intruders with a scowl on his face. Gods above, she hated Boleyn. It pleased her to know that he was angry at being interrupted. Henry smiled when he saw his sister and he said, "Elizabeth. Charles. What is this all about?"

Charles turned to Elizabeth and she nodded, allowing him to speak first. The poor man looked like he was about to burst. Swallowing down nausea, Charles said, "Forgive me, your Majesty. I'm not sure how to put this…Margaret is dead. She died of consumption."

Henry's smile faded and he felt his entire body freeze. The men in the room stood silently and waited to see what the King's reaction would be. Behind Charles, Elizabeth put a pale hand to her stomacher and held the side of the door for support. She felt like she was going to faint and she quickly backed up and out into the hall. Sinking down to her knees, Elizabeth put her free hand to her mouth to keep from throwing up anything that was in her stomach. She closed her eyes and prayed that this was only a bad dream. That her sister, her confidant, was gone. Up on the throne, Henry stood and walked down the stairs to stand in front of Charles. He glared at his friend and said, "You never even told me she was sick."

Charles was at a loss for words. He settled for lowering his eyes to the ground and Henry pushed past him and quickly went over to Elizabeth out in the dark hallway. They were the only surviving members of their family left. Now, more than ever, Henry would protect Elizabeth. She couldn't leave him alone and as much as he hated to admit it, his little sister was very dear to his heart. Falling to one knee in front of Elizabeth, Henry gently put his hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth was shaking her head, unwilling to believe Margaret was gone. Tears were running down her pale cheeks and Henry helped her to her shaking feet. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "I will escort you back to you chamber. Come."

Elizabeth was unable to respond and let Henry lead her down the dark hallway back to her chambers. Thankfully, this pathway was hidden and no one could see the King and his sister grieve publicly. Henry stifled his tears and let Elizabeth sob quietly into his chest. When they reached the door to Elizabeth's chamber, Henry pushed the door open and led his sister to the small couch by the fireplace. He sat down with her in his arms, ignoring the looks of confusion from her ladies. He nodded, allowing the ladies to excuse themselves and Henry sat, feeling the tears fall from his eyes. He felt Elizabeth's small frame shake with sobs and Henry held her tighter. He did not know how long he stayed with Elizabeth but when he looked up, it was dark and his sister was sound asleep on his chest.

* * *

One week later, the people gathered to pay their respects for the deceased Princess Margaret. The funeral was held in the chapel of Whitehall, with her body to be entombed in Westminster, and Elizabeth had asked permission to attend. Henry had obliged for he could not attend. For if any one thought the King dead, it would be considered treason. As much as William and Bess insisted that they could come to keep her company, Elizabeth refused them all. She wanted to pay her respects alone. She owed her sister that much. The day of Margaret's funeral, the Princess dressed herself in black and privately made her way to the chapel. It was packed with mourners, common folk and royalty alike. As she entered, the congregation bowed and she stiffly walked past them all before stopping at the front of the stairs.

Margaret's body was lying in a beautifully made casket, which she would be buried in inside a marble slab. Slowly, Elizabeth walked up the small flight of stairs and stopped once she reached her sister's still form. The silence in the church was deafening and she seemed to be unaware that anyone else was present. Down in the front row, stood Charles Brandon, his eyes hard with remorse. He had watched the Princess stand in front of his deceased wife's body for nearly ten minutes and she still had not moved. Deciding he needed to get her out of the chapel, away from prying eyes, Charles quietly strode up the stairs and placed his hand on the Princess' shoulder. Elizabeth stiffened and said, "Leave me be, Charles."

"Elizabeth…"

"Don't you dare try to make it sound like you care."

Charles was taken aback by Elizabeth's tone of voice. It was filled with anger, hate and disgust, something she was not and had never displayed. She slowly turned to him, her cold hazel eyes boring into his and his heart ached seeing Elizabeth looking as tired as she felt. Knowing the eyes of everyone were upon them, Charles shielded Elizabeth from the people's view. She leaned closer and said, "How can you show your face? After what you did to _her._ How can you live with yourself?"

"Your highness…"

"Don't. Don't say another word to me. Not here and not now. I stuck up for you and my sister's marriage. She loved you and I believed you felt the same for her. Now, she is gone and all I can feel is that you have robbed me of my sister."

Unable to say anything that would comfort Elizabeth, Charles said, "Your highness, I can not express my grief enough over what has happened. I never meant to hurt Margaret. What more do you want?"

Elizabeth smiled thinly and said, "That's just it, Charles. You don't think and you never mean what you say or do. Margaret loved you more than you could ever imagine and you broke her heart. With not a care as to what would happen or a thought of her feelings and for that, I will never forgive you."

Charles nodded numbly before he bowed and said, "Your highness."

Elizabeth nodded curtly at him before she turned and walked back down the long aisle. Charles turned away from Margaret's casket and watched the Princess leave, knowing her words had cut him deeper than she would ever know. Releasing the gasp that was in his throat, he turned back to the front of the chapel and whispered, "I'm sorry, Margaret. Please forgive me."

* * *

_One chapter left and then it's the end of the story. But, don't worry because I am writing out the second season and will have a chapter up for that soon. I will be continuing in this story because I see no need to start a new one. I will be gone for a couple of weeks, since I have just started my summer break but I will return. _

_Thanks for reading. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only minor plot changes and the relationship of Elizabeth and William, which never happened because they never met. _

_Long time no see. I don't know if anyone is still following but if you are, thank you so much. It took me a long time to come back. Health issues, school issues, and everything all rolled into one. That's no excuse so enough of my rambling. _

* * *

_**1528-Winter**_

Months had passed since the death of Princess Margaret. The people mourned their Princess of England but no one grieved as much as the royal family. Henry was doing everything he could to keep his mind off of her death and spent most of his time with Anne Boleyn. The impending divorce from Katherine had stressed him and now with the death of Margaret, Henry took anything as a willing distraction. As for Elizabeth, she had been wearing black as a sign of mourning. Her face had lost it's brightness and her eyes became red from crying half the day. To some people, Elizabeth had been mourning more than she should have. However, Elizabeth didn't see it that way. She had lost her mother, father, brother, and now her sister. When Arthur had died, her father, Henry VII, had been inconsolable and after the death of her mother a year later, Elizabeth knew her father would soon die, which he did six years later. Now, Margaret was gone and the only living relation she had, was Henry.

Wiping her kerchief under her nose, Elizabeth sniffed back more tears. Thinking about her dead family members made her feel even more miserable. Sitting out under the shade in the rose garden, the Princess had commanded Bess and her other ladies to leave her in peace. She wanted to grieve privately. They had agreed but when Bess went back up to the castle, she had sought out William Compton. He had not been hard to find, as he had been sitting with Anthony Knivert in the gallery. She had quickly informed him of Elizabeth's whereabouts and William had thanked her before heading out to the garden. Since Margaret's death, Elizabeth had kept her distance and that included intimately. He found her sitting in the exact same spot Bess had said she would be in. In front of a fountain, with red roses swaying in the breeze. She was dressed from head to toe in black and her hands were grasping the stone bench.

"Elizabeth?"

Looking away from the fountain, Elizabeth turned and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Bess told me you might be out here."

"Surprising. I told her to leave me in peace," Elizabeth muttered.

As she was joined by William on the stone bench, she felt him grab her hand. It was warm, warmer than her cold one. He began to play with the emerald ring around her index finger, which made Elizabeth's eyes well up with tears. It had been Margaret's and it was another gift her sister had given it to her before she had been banished from the court. William didn't know what to say to her and she had been pushing him away; she knew that. It seemed Elizabeth was choosing to grieve alone and Henry didn't seem to care. He had more pressing matters to worry about than the well being of his only surviving family. It hurt Elizabeth deeply. Looking up at William, she said, "I miss her. I miss her so much and no one seems to understand it."

Before Elizabeth could break out into sobs, William pulled her into his embrace. Her cries were muffled and William felt tears beginning to wet his clothing. As much as he loved Elizabeth, William couldn't take her pain away. He stroked her hair softly before she pulled away and said, "I can't bear to lose anyone else. I'm already going to loose Mary and Katherine, thanks to the annulment. I couldn't bear losing you."

"You won't. I'm not going to leave you," William promised.

Elizabeth wiped the remaining tears from her face before she stood from the stone bench and helped William up. As he placed his arm around her waist, Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the palace.

* * *

Upon the couple returning to the palace, William was asked by Anthony to join him and Charles on a ride through the countryside. As much as William protested that he wanted to stay with his beloved, Elizabeth assured him that she would be alright and that she would see him later tonight. He had given her a chaste kiss on the cheek before he turned and walked to the stables with Anthony. They had met up with Charles and the three companions had set out for the countryside. In retrospect, the fresh air could do the three men some good. As much as Charles tried to play off his feelings regarding Margaret's death, Anthony and William could see that he was still saddened by the event. No matter how he tried to deny it, a small part of Charles had loved Margaret.

William and Anthony both had different things on their minds. Anthony felt he was falling out of favor with the King and he had been considering leaving the court for an extended period of time. He felt more at home in the estate Henry had provided for him and despite his ways with women, Anthony had begun to notice one of the woman at court. Shockingly enough, it was his dancing partner, Marie. The beautiful blonde had disgusted him when they had first met but over time, Anthony had gotten to know her. As for William, his thoughts remained on Elizabeth and how he desired to marry her before the year was up. He hadn't spoken to her about it but William thought he would surprise her later on in the month, by asking for her hand in marriage. Two years of waiting was long enough.

As the men put their horses to a stop, they hopped off into the grass and began to talk, their attendants following a few feet behind them. Charles had been so busy with matters stemming from Henry's paranoia about the annulment, that Anthony could hardly believe he was even out with him and William. Turning to Charles, Anthony said, "I'm surprised you have so much time."

"To do what?"

"To do nothing," William retorted.

"What are you saying," Charles asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be running the country?"

Charles smiled and said, "I leave that to Norfolk, he's had more practice. And at any rate, meetings with ambassadors are infinitely tedious. They're all liars, hypocrites, and middle aged men."

"Would you prefer if they were all women?"

"Anthony, if all ambassadors were beautiful women, Charles would be serving his country day and night," William said.

The three men laughed before Charles said, "Compton, my friend. How goes it with the Princess Elizabeth?"

"Everything is fine, Charles. There's nothing to remark about."

"Have you proposed marriage to her, yet," Anthony asked.

William stopped and said, "I'm planning on asking her by the end of the month."

Charles clapped William on the back. In truth, he was happy for William. He knew the Princess had been grieving for months and as the end of the year approached, Charles thought it would be a nice surprise to ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. She would be very happy that William was finally asking her. Before Margaret had died, he had spoken with his wife and she spoke of how impatient Elizabeth was getting with William. All the Princess wanted was to be married and have a family away from her brother's court. Charles didn't think she would ever escape her brother's shadow, not matter how hard she tried.

* * *

"I see you have decided to come out of your mourning," Bess said, as she laced up the back of Elizabeth's gown.

Elizabeth could only nod, mutely. Truthfully, she still was not over the death of Margaret and it would take time but Elizabeth knew that her sister would not her to wallow in pity. She had to keep her eye on the future and the future she wanted with William. He had been acting strangely for days and Elizabeth was wondering what he was up to. He would only smile and tell her not to worry. Everything was going to work out, he said. Elizabeth could only take his word for it and decided to stop her fretting. If anything, her mind was mostly on her brother; and Anne Boleyn. At the mere thought of her brother's mistress, Elizabeth's stomach soured.

Anne had been removed as one of Katherine's ladies and was now on Henry's arm. He lavished fine jewels and expensive gowns on her, which many thought was ostentatious, as the Queen was still living at Whitehall. Elizabeth tried her best to ignore Anne whenever she was around and turned her attention to literature and the arts. She had been spending more time with Thomas Tallis and helping him with his music. Turns out, she had a great ear for it and Thomas had been teaching her how to play the organ. Elizabeth thought it was exciting to take on a new challenge and she already knew how to play the lute and virginals. The organ couldn't be that hard.

However, Elizabeth still had not gotten the hang of the organ and that afternoon, was on her way to resume lessons with Thomas. He had been very understanding when she took some time away from everyone but now, Elizabeth was ready to bring herself back to life. She was going to start with her music and try to seem happy. As the finishing touches were put on her hair, the Princess winced as Bess secured the emerald headband into her auburn hair. Holding in a groan, Elizabeth stood from the cushioned chair and turned to her friend. Bess looked very tired, no doubt from dealing with Elizabeth's grief for the past week and a half. The Princess felt displeased with her behavior and said, "I'm so sorry for my behavior these past few months. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you or the other ladies."

"It's alright, my Lady. I know that the death of your sister was hard."

"I know but I…"

"Elizabeth, not another word. The other ladies and I are not displeased with you in anyway. Now, lets get you to the chapel."

Elizabeth nodded before she walked to the doors of her chamber and opened them, Bess following closely behind. The long walk in the stone hall was silent and as the two women rounded the corner into the gallery, Anne Boleyn was also entering on the opposite side of Elizabeth. Holding her head high, Elizabeth walked forward, her dark green gown swishing across the wooden floor. To her right, she passed George Boleyn, who was speaking to Ambassador Chapuys. He was explaining that Anne was wearing purple and purple was reserved for royalty. Elizabeth was already angry at what Anne was wearing. The courtiers had gone silent and Anne suddenly stopped next to a few of Katherine's ladies. They had refused to make eye contact with her. Elizabeth and Bess stopped in the middle of the room, as the people behind who had bowed, stood. The courtiers watched as Anne glanced over to the ladies and said, "You know I sometimes wish that all Spaniards were at the bottom of the sea."

"Mistress Boleyn. You should not abuse the Queen's honor with such language."

"I care nothing for Katherine," Anne replied. "I would rather see her hanged than acknowledge her as my mistress."

The courtiers gasped and Elizabeth's hands curled into the sides of her gown. She watched as Anne turned from Katherine's ladies and continued walking forward. Turning back to Bess, the Princess nodded and both began walking. As Elizabeth passed Anne and her lady, she bumped modestly into Anne's shoulder, causing her brother's mistress to stumble slightly. Bess coughed to keep from laughing as she watched George Boleyn glare at the Princess. He quickly alerted Anne but she waved it aside. The last thing the Boleyn's needed was to take up a fight with a blood relation. Turning back to her mistress, Bess hit her lightly on the shoulder. Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk as she and Bess rounded the corner and out into the sunshine.

* * *

After a disastrous lesson with Thomas, Elizabeth was escorted back to the palace by Thomas, while Bess trailed a few feet behind them. As the trio walked quietly through the damp grass, Bess observed her mistress' behavior. The lesson with Thomas had not gone very well for Elizabeth had been away from the organ for too long. It was like learning everything over and she had grown frustrated and had snapped at Thomas over something silly. However, she had apologized and Thomas had understood. As their feet crunched in the gravel of the road, Bess coughed lightly and Elizabeth glanced up ahead. There, waiting for her at the front of the palace, was William. As they stopped in front of him, William gave a short nod and said, "Tallis, Bess, do you mind if I have a word with the Princess alone?"

"Sir," Bess said before she linked her arm with Thomas and they began to walk quickly towards the palace.

"My lady," William said, holding out his arm for Elizabeth to hold.

However, the Princess held back and said, "What is it, Sir William?"

Puzzled, William replied, "Sir William? You've never called me that. At least not since we have been together."

"Well, things are different now," Elizabeth said, pushing past him and towards the palace's entrance.

She didn't get very far before a strong hand grasped her elbow and William whirled her around to face him. "What is a matter with you?"

"Me," Elizabeth retorted. "What about yourself? You've been acting secretive for weeks. What is going on?"

"Elizabeth," William muttered.

"Is there someone else? Has my grief pushed you away? I'm sorry if it has but this was my sister and I loved her so much."

"Beloved, nothing could push you away from me," William said, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth.

"Then what is wrong," Elizabeth asked, her voice muffled from William's tunic.

"Nothing that you did could push me away from you, Elizabeth. You must understand this."

Pulling away from his embrace, Elizabeth held his gaze and said, "We're going to make it. Please promise me that we will be happy."

"I promise."

* * *

_Well, that's the end of part one. I'm sorry it took me a long time to finish but I had alot going on. No matter; I have started on season two and am trying to finish all ten epsidoes so I can start posting again. So far, I have finsihed witht he write up of the first episode but I still need to tweak it a bit. I'll probably post part two in this story instead of starting a new one._


End file.
